True Self
by Raphael Fitchburne
Summary: This is a Black Lagoon fanfic where you will meet a new kind of Rock. RevyxRock. Full of action and suspense. Please enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Worse Devil

"Lady Balalaika, this is all the information that I could gather," Vladimir said, putting down a compilation of documents on Balalaika's desk. "I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations. His identity is top secret."

Balalaika briefly glanced at the envelope, and then she glanced back at Vladimir. "No. You've rather done the opposite. I didn't expect you to get this much."

"Thank you, Kapitan."

"Now, will you give me a briefing about him?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was a class-S assassin, laboratory-trained under the Kutzmann Project; a wanted man with a bounty of one hundred million US dollars; had killed many important persons in different countries; was behind the dissolution of two infamous revolutionary groups in the Middle East and the destruction of a nuclear research facility in Southeast Asia. His name, date of birth, and nationality are still unknown. Last seen in Iraq, where he was reported killed by the military. He was known as 'Cold Knife' in respect to the method he used to kill his victims."

"Impressive record." She pulled a drawer under her desk and took out a bundle of cash from there. "Good work." She placed the bundle beside the envelope.

"Thank you, Lady Balalaika. Do you want me to research further about him?"

"There's no need. I will take it from here."

"As you wish."

Vladimir took the money, said his goodbye, and then left.

When already alone, Balalaika shook out the contents of the envelope. It contained newspaper articles, police reports, and documents about the Kutzmann Project. She spread the pieces of papers on her desk, apparently uninterested with them. "This papers are useless. I can't believe I paid for this garbage." She kept on searching for something among the papers, regularly picking up a piece to read, until she found a picture of a young boy. "This is it." She stood up, took her military coat, and left.

…

"Whom should I sleep with?" Revy asked Dutch, sounding as if she heard an unbelievable tale.

"Rock," Dutch replied.

Revy bolted up from the bed, where she and Rock were seated, and confronted the huge black ex-Navy face to face. "Rock? Did I hear Rock?"

"Uhuh."

"Dutch, tell me, are you joking?"

"Nope."

Revy glared at Rock. "With this wimp? I'll gonna be sleeping with this wimp?"

"That's the third time you asked about it."

"Like hell no! There's no way I'll let him sleep with me in the same room."

"You have no choice unless Rock volunteers to sleep in the hallway."

"Why not with Benny?"

"He has a lot of equipments. Even he might sleep on a chair."

"Then let's get another room."

"It's easy to say. We have no enough funds. If we have, then I'll not be sleeping in the Black Lagoon."

"Then I'll be sleeping in there."

"Hey, Revy, don't make this more difficult, okay. I'm not sleeping in the boat for nothing. I'll do a lot of repairs. Besides, Rock doesn't look like he could do anything to you. Why are you so worried to sleep with him in the same room?"

Revy blushed. "I…"

"Ah, ano, Dutch, may be it would be better if I help in the repairs, don't you think?" Rock cut in.

"You'll only get in my way," Dutch replied.

"But you see…"

"If you're thinking of sleeping with me in the boat, forget it. I don't plan to be disturbed. Well, if you want a decent place to stay in, talk it out with Revy here. You're a businessman, right?"

"But…"

"Just bear it for a while. When my dock is finally reconstructed, everything will return to normal. And Revy," he said, turning to Revy, "don't spend too much. We need to be careful."

Revy just nodded like an obedient child.

"All right. Then it's settled. I'll be going, now." He started walking away.

"Hey, Dutch," Revy called out. "What do you mean it's settled? You just changed the subject."

"Did I? Well, if you're not in to it yet, settle it yourselves. I have many things to do." He opened the door, went out, and left.

"Dutch! Damn it, he didn't even turn back." She shifted her gaze from the door to Rock. "Hey, Rock, I'm sure you were, at least, listening to the words I said, earlier. I hope you're not an idiot to understand."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean there's no way you'll be able to sleep in this room. I don't care where you'll throw your ass at, but you'll not be sleeping here."

"But why? Why can't I stay in this room?"

Revy fished her pistol from the holster on her waist, and poked it on Rock's forehead. "You know, I don't want explaining myself. If you don't want me to end your life here, you should not play dumb and just nod yes."

"But I want to know why I'm not allowed here."

Revy unlatched the trigger and pulled down the hammer. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

Instantly, Rock's eyes became determined. "Fine, then kill me, but only after I hear your reason. I don't understand you. I'm a weakling. If you're afraid that I might kill you, you have your guns. If you're afraid that I might rape you, you have your guns. So, why? What's your reason?"

Two things came instantly to her mind. One, she didn't really understand why she felt something different and threatening about Rock, something dark and monstrous, something that could make persons like her to feel apprehensive. And the other one...

"Because I like you!" she shouted and then accidentally pulled the trigger.

They were both shocked. No bullet came out from the pistol because the magazine was unloaded, but still they couldn't help freezing. Rock was totally awed because he couldn't believe that his life could have ended on that instant if the gun had been loaded. Revy, on the other hand, was completely cold not because she had pulled the trigger, but because of what she had said. She had just announced to Rock that she liked him.

"You really wanted to kill me." Rock softly said. "I thought I died, Revy. Why? Why did you hire me if you will just kill me, eventually?"

Revy felt her throat contract. "I…I…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Benny, with a carton of electronics spare parts, came in. The American hacker didn't realize yet what was happening. "Hey, Revy, would you mind if…" He accidentally glanced up at them. "What the…" Benny immediately threw the carton aside and ran towards them. "Hey, what's happening here?" He immediately took the pistol away from Revy and threw it to the wall. He then pulled Rock behind him.

"Revy! What the hell are you doing?"

"I…"

"She killed me," Rock whispered.

Revy and Benny jerked towards him.

"She killed me," he repeated.

"What? I don't understand you," Benny said, confused. He took hold of Rock's shoulders. "What really happened here?"

Rock took away Benny's hands from him and then slowly walked away, still dazed. Benny was very confused, now. He glanced back at Revy who was looking at the floor.

"Revy…"

"I'm resigning," Rock said. "I'm sorry to bother you so much."

Benny, surprised, took hold of Rock's arm. "What are you saying all of a sudden? You can't resign."

Rock pulled his arm away. "I don't want to die yet. I better find some other company to work for." He walked on towards the door.

"Rock!" Benny looked at Revy for a second, and then he decided to run for the door to stop Rock. Before Rock could go out, Benny was already before him. "You stop right there and tell me what is happening!"

Rock didn't answer for a while. Then he said, "Just ask her." At that, he pushed Benny aside, opened the door, and got out.

Benny couldn't help but stare at Revy. Instinctively, he closed the door behind him. "Revy…"

Suddenly, Revy repeatedly kicked the bed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Revy…"

…

Balalaika went to Boris's office. She found her assistant researching in front of his computer.

"Boris," she said. "I have something I want you to do."

Boris glanced up at the blonde woman. "Kapitan?" He hastily got up from his chair. "I'm very sorry I haven't realized you're there."

Balalaika approached him. "Don't bother for unnecessary things. More important, I want you to compare this to the picture of our suspect." She showed him the picture of the young boy.

Boris took a good look at it. "His eyes…I can't believe there's still someone who possesses those eyes."

"The Devil's Glare, eh? Yes, nobody in the world possesses those eyes anymore. Cold and emotionless. When I looked at it, I felt some kind of excitement. The eyes that low-people possess now are just dog's eyes. Devoid of any fear but, nevertheless, speak of their weakness of being humans."

Boris took the picture from Balalaika. "Indeed, Kapitan. Even ours are only of the dogs."

"I want to meet him, that boy. Make sure you don't miss anything, okay."

"Don't worry ma'am. The one I purchased from the CIA will unmask our suspect."

"I'm counting on you."

At that, Boris went to do his work. He finished after two-and-a- half hours. When he went back to where his boss was, he found her smoking on his chair, watching some porno film on the Internet.

"Kapitan, I'm finished."

Balalaika non-chalantly looked at him. "So?"

"It's a match."

Balalaika excitedly grinned. "As what I have thought."

"What do you want us to do?"

Balalaika stood up, showing her killer's eyes to Boris. "Let's make sure we are not deceived by our eyes. Prepare me the limousine and hire a sniper! I want to have a date with him…in hell."

…

"Hey, Revy, could you please tell me what happened here? I'm getting worried you know. Rock's eyes were so afraid. What did you do to him?"

Revy walked slowly towards the wall to pick up her pistol. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Would Rock suddenly resign if you did nothing?"

Revy glared at him. "Are you blaming me for that wimp's tantrum? I said I didn't do anything."

"Hey, Revy, I know you. You just don't want to say it, but I know you did something."

"Don't misunderstand me, Benny. I don't want to repeat myself."

"I will tell Dutch about this. You're going overboard."

At that, Revy rushed towards the blonde hacker and pointed her gun at his temple. "Don't mess with me, Benny! Resigning was Rock's own decision—"

"I don't see it that way."

"What?"

"I will tell him no matter what, so you better kill me before that happens."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I don't threaten anyone."

Revy thought for a while, bristling like a dog at Benny. Then: "All right, all right, I'll get him back! But if Dutch is informed about this, I will burst the crap out of your head."

"You better get him back, Revy. I know that you also don't want him to leave."

"I'm getting him back, don't worry. But don't assume you know everything about me. Never before did I trust that guy. I don't know why, but sometimes I think that he could do anything to me."

"Oh? You've been like that too towards me when I first came here."

Revy holstered her gun. "No. It felt so different. Anyways, I will use anything even this pistol just to get him back. Just wait."

"Ano, Revy, are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"I have your bullets. Isn't it that you asked me to buy them for you yesterday?"

…

The black limousine rolled out the mansion of Hotel Moscow. Balalaika sat in the last compartment, thinking about the boy. _I haven't been this excited since the war in Afghanistan. Now, boy, I want to know what you really can do. Show me what it feels to meet with someone with the Devil's Glare. Show me how to be scared._

…

Rock walked the alleys of the rowdy market, where merchants coming from different parts of the world were gathered. Not like when he first discovered the place, this was the first time when he did appreciate it.

_So it's over a year, eh, _he thought. _Being in Japan was a great experience, but this is more fun. Deep inside, I really feel like this is where I really belong. _He sighed. _It's been a while since I haven't done that and, really, it felt great. I felt at peace for a while, and I didn't expect that this would be a very nice experience. I'm happy that before I die, God let me experience this kind of life._

Someone bumped him in the way. "I'm sorry," the man said.

He smiled at him. "That's okay."

The man smiled back and went on his way.

He sighed. _This life. I want to live this life forever. _He sighed again. _But I think I can't. It's impossible. Just earlier, I almost killed Revy. If that time I smelled that there were bullets, she could have been dead by now. As the set date is getting nearer and nearer, I am becoming more and more itchy about myself. Maybe this is the right decision, am I right, doctor? If I stay with them, I will just endanger their lives. Yes, this is just the right decision. Anyways, I will be gone from this world forever after two weeks. At least I could give back the favor they've done for me by not killing them. Unfair, huh?_

Suddenly, he bumped to someone in his front. This woke him up from his thoughts. He glanced up to see who it was.

"Revy?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey, Rock! I, you know, about what happened, it was…"

"Just an accident. I know it was. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Huh? You know it was? But, earlier, didn't you…"

"It was just drama. You know, I really plan on leaving you someday. So, when you did that, I thought that that would be a good reason for me to leave, don't you think?"

"Bastard! You—"

Suddenly, Rock pulled her close and kissed her deeply, much to Revy's surprise. It lasted for a few seconds. When Rock let go, Revy was furiously blushing and confused.

Rock smiled at her. "Revy, I didn't know that you like me."

Revy was speechless. She couldn't help but stare at Rock's sincere eyes.

"That's my reply. Now that you know it, could you let me go?"

Still blushing, Revy put her hand over her pistol.

"I know you want to shoot me now. But let me say this for the last time. You are the most attractive girl that I've ever met." Rock waited for her reply. He could clearly see that her eyes were becoming overbrimmed with tears. "Revy," he said, finally, "you will not be able to see me again after two weeks. No one will be able to see me again after two weeks. It's best that this will be our last meeting. But before that, I want to say my sincerest appreciation to you and to the Black Lagoon for giving me a kind of life very different from what I have been living all my life. Thank you very much." He made a courteous bow at Revy.

Eventually, Revy loosened her grip from her pistol. "Why do you have to leave?"

Rock straightened up. "I have to. But you'll know why. Count on me. Someone will tell you about me. So, this is it. I'll go now." He started to walk past by her.

When he had taken a few steps away from her, she turned around swiftly, pulling her gun and aiming it towards Rock. "Stop right there!" she commanded. "You can't just leave after kissing me. Everything is paid in this world, you know."

Rock didn't stop.

"Rock, my hand is getting tensed. Stop right there!"

Rock didn't comply and there she started firing. The people, who were from the very start of their confrontation had been very anxious, began to run away from the place. Cartridges rained down to the ground. The shouts of the people mixed with the sound of the gunfire. And it was like that for a few seconds until Revy's gun stopped.

Rock was motionless, his back still facing towards Revy. She believed he was already dead and she had killed him. She was crying.

"Rock, I told you to stop. Why didn't you listen to me? Damn it! Why did you choose to die? You could have stopped. I hoped that you would stop. But why did you continue?" She paused and lowered her pistol, still crying incessantly. "I thought that you would be my savior. I thought that I already found a light for me to follow. But why do you have to leave now, now that I…I already know how to love?"

"Don't worry, we will meet again someday," Rock suddenly said, much to Revy's surprise. He started walking again.

Revy glanced up immediately after she heard Rock talk. Now that she realized it, there had been no blood that had flowed from Rock's body. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing because she knew that she had aimed him well. But, nevertheless, deep inside, she was glad he was alive.

_Damn it, Revy! You almost made me kill you again! _he thought. A line of blood flowed down from his mouth._ If I didn't bit my lips in time, you could have been dead by now!_

When he reached the road, a bald mad bumped with him. The man fell to the ground.

"Idiot! Could you watch—" The man's eyes ridiculously went wide along with the gaping of his mouth when he glanced up to look at Rock's eyes. They were colorless like those of the dead and the pupils were enlarged, as if they were in a pitch-black environment. The man couldn't help screaming while he struggled to get up. When he was on his feet, he ran wildly away like someone who had gone crazy.

Author's note: Hey, I hope you'll like this one! So please if you do feel free to comment on it, okay. I will wait for your reviews. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cold Knife

Benny saw Revy came up from the stairs. She was in deep thoughts. Benny was about to enter his room then, carrying the carton of spare parts that he had bought.

"Oi, Revy, did you find Rock?" he asked.

Revy didn't answer. She continued towards her room.

"Oi, Revy, where's Rock? Did you find him?"

Revy didn't pay any attention to him and went on to open the door.

"Revy…"

"He's gone," Revy finally said. "He didn't want to stay." She entered in and closed the door behind her.

Benny seemed to understand what had really happened, but he kept thinking why Rock would refuse to return. He felt sad not for him or the company, but for Revy.

…

Rock decided to smoke out his worries for a while on a stool of a ramen restaurant along the road. _So, I said it finally. My goodbye. I hope that this will turn out fine in the end._ He gazed up at the sky. _From now on, I should forget about being Rock. The soft and gentle Rock. Well, I surely gonna miss being him._

Suddenly, a black limousine stopped in his front. He didn't notice its arrival since he had been deep in his thoughts. Upon turning his head to look who might it be, the window of the car's last compartment slid down, showing the scarred face of a blonde lady.

"Rock, it's a surprise you're alone. Where's Revy? Isn't she your bodyguard?" Balalaika said.

Rock smiled. "Hey, she has never been my bodyguard. She just wanted to go with me in my walks, that's all."

"Uhm. That's good news for me."

"Good news?"

"I have a job for you, and I want you to do it alone."

"A job?"

"Yes. You are the only one I know that can do this. I need your 'business' talents in this one."

…

Balalaika had persuaded Rock to get in the car and talk about the "job." Seated face to face with the mafia queen, Rock acted his usual gentle mannered businessman self, grudgingly, considering that he had just decided to discard it a while ago.

"So, what's this job you're talking about?" Rock asked.

"Just a negotiation. I want to ask this man something in return for goods. I know, considering your talents, that you could easily persuade him to have a deal."

After almost thirty minutes of travel, they reached an old-abandoned building. Only the columns and the floors remained from what looked like an unfinished demolition. The sea was visible in the area because it was situated on a high place. It seemed that the building had been an international hotel years ago.

They got out of the car.

"Is this the place of rendezvous?" asked Rock, looking up at the building.

"Yes. The meeting will be in the second floor. Let's go."

Balalaika, followed by five men in black suit, went ahead. Rock followed behind them.

"This sure looks old," Rock said.

"This was a hotel before. A favorite meeting place of international delegates of the criminal and normal world twenty years ago," Balalaika replied.

"Oh? It's a pity that I was born too late."

"Yes. It surely is. This building stood with magnificence and pride when it was still alive. Only by looking at it, you could appreciate art's mystery."

"Why would they let this building be demolished?"

"It was bombed."

"Bombed?"

They finally reached the second floor, and Balalaika immediately dropped the subject about the building.

"We're here," she said. "Prepare yourself, Rock."

The floor area was large. By inspection, it could have accommodated twenty rooms. Through the opening between the columns that had been walls, the sea was clearly visible.

Rock walked in front looking out at the sea. "Are we too early?"

"No, not really."

"Huh?" He turned around to look at Balalaika. "Then where is the man?"

Balalaika suddenly fished the pistol from the holster strapped on her thigh and pointed it at Rock. Rock was surprised.

"You are." Balalaika's eyes were burning in excitement. "You are, Rock."

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Rock asked. He could see the men in black pulled out their pistols as well.

Balalaika took out the picture of the young boy out her coat's inside pocket and threw it towards Rock. "Can you recognize who he is?"

Rock recognized him, and, all of a sudden, he realized what was happening. Rock glanced up from the picture on the floor to Balalaika with his Devil's Glare. "So you know already," he said, with a dead, monotone voice.

"Yes. And I'm here to kill you."

"Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Of course. Who the hell do you think am I?"

"I don't want to kill anybody. Lower your weapons and let's forget all about this."

"Eh, very cocky for someone who's about to die. I should be the one ordering here. Anytime I can take your life."

"I will say it again. Lower your weapons and let's forget all about this."

"Don't command me!" Balalaika suddenly blurted out, pulling at the same time the trigger of her pistol.

The bullet came to Rock as if in slow motion. Easily, he dodged it. "You can't kill me with such toys. Surrender now and I'll spare all of your lives."

"Don't mock me!" This time she fired incessantly. Her men started shooting at him as well.

But Rock had been trained to handle situations like this. He dodged the bullets as if he knew where they would be coming from and began his own attack. While swaying to and fro to avoid the bullets, he approached Balalaika. And, in a matter of seconds, he succeeded. He swiftly twisted her hand and poked the pistol she held under her chin. The men behind her stopped firing at once.

"You are not my target, Balalaika, so don't push me to kill you," he said in the same monotone voice. "I don't understand why you want to kill me. I haven't done anything to you or to your gang. Are you just committing suicide? If you're intimidated of my presence, don't worry anymore because I'll be dead in two weeks. Just wait a little longer and I'll be gone."

"Committing suicide? You're a fool, aren't you?"

At that, her sniper fired at Rock.

Rock, with his incredible sense of hearing, heard the approaching bullet. Suddenly, he pulled Balalaika's arm. The bullet passed through it and blood splattered around. Meanwhile, Rock, who had calculated already, from the angle of the shot and the timing of the bullet's approach, the location of the sniper, began to attack. Using Balalaika's pistol, he aimed at the sniper and fired. He got him. Balalaika saw his feat and, for the first time in her life, felt an overwhelming fear. The confidence she had been showing him was gone.

"Kapitan!" one of his men shouted. All of them were startled at the suddenness of the events.

Rock decided to kill them all. Still using Balalaika's gun in her hand, he shot them. Five bodies fell on the floor in an instant.

_I thought he only fired once, _she thought, awed. Her eyes were wide like those of a fish.

"Balalaika, I will be letting you live. But I promise you this. One more bullet against me and I'll destroy all of Hotel Moscow like what I did to the ones who got in my way. Don't worry about your wound. I avoided getting your arm be hit fatally. You can still use it when it's healed." Rock took the pistol out her grasp and, single-handedly, disassembled it in front of Balalaika. "No one could destroy a person who had experienced hell multiple times since he was a child not old enough to be fed without a bottle." He stood up and walked towards the edge. "Sayonara." He jumped out.

"So…so that's how to be scared." She giggled. "I loved it. I loved it, Rock!" she shouted, and, afterwards, she laughed crazily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cruel Past

Twenty-three years ago…

The small village was a wreck. Dead bodies were scattered around. Houses were burning and ruined by bombs and bullets. The wind was cold as if the souls of the dead were riding it. It would be Christmas soon, but the scenery wouldn't let anybody feel it was true. Even the sky wept in solid snowflakes, sad that the peaceful, happy village had become a grim grave of the innocent.

"Do the colonel believe that there will be still living villagers here?" a Japanese soldier asked his partner in nippongo.

"Yes, Yamanami. You know that he dislikes this war, vehemently. By saving anyone that is still living, he thinks that his conscience will be allayed even a little," Kunochiro said. They walked towards a house and entered in. They found nothing but more dead bodies. "But you know, after that land assault, I doubt that there will be still living." They went out.

"Same as I am. C'mon. Let's just return to headquarters and report that we found no one that was lucky enough."

"Hey, don't be irresponsible. We should carry out our orders no matter what it is. Negligence won't do anything good."

"Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I really don't want to be with you, you know. You're a joy killer."

They didn't speak to each other for a while. They just concentrated in searching anybody that could be still breathing. After two hours, they found no one. Every house that there was only contained nothing but carcasses.

"That's it. We tried every house but we found nothing. What do you plan to do now?" Yamanami asked.

Kunochiro thought for a moment. "Yamanami, if you want to return now, you can go. I will search again."

"What? Hey, we tried searching every house and building in this village. We found no one. Don't try so hard, partner. You said it yourself; you doubted that there would be still living in here. What are you thinking, man?"

"I don't know why I feel weird." He shook his head. "No, I can't leave yet, Yamanami. I will search again. If I found no one in my second try, I promise I'll go back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

"All right. You got your radio with you?"

"Yes."

"Just contact me if something happens, okay."

Kunochiro smiled at him. "Okay."

Yamanami left.

…

Kunochiro began his search again. After he found the same inside the first three houses he entered in, his doubt strengthen. But, when he got in the fourth house, a miracle happened.

He pushed the door open and peeked his head in. There was a dead body of an old man on the table, and corpses of a few young children scattered on the floor. After a minute, he decided to go in. He took a look inside the bathroom and the bedrooms, but he found no one.

_Was Yamanami right? Am I just wasting my time here, he_ thought. He went back to the living room. _Maybe. It is impossible to find someone still living, here. I think I am just fooling myself._

He looked around one more time, sad that he was only seeing lifeless bodies. Then he walked for the door. Suddenly, when he was about to turn the knob open, he heard a little voice coming from under the stairs. He turned around abruptly and ran fast towards the place. There he found a dead woman holding a child in her arms. The little baby boy, barely one year of age, smiled at him.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled. "I just thought that I was fooling myself." He took the child in his arms. "Is this how miracles work?"

…

Two months later…

"Kukri, eh. Very fit for a bastard like you!" Michiko, Kunochiro's wife, said to the bawling baby boy his husband had brought to their house a week after the Japanese troops had been let to go home. "I didn't understand why Kuchi brought you here, but, if he was thinking that I would accept an outsider to live with us, he was wrong. I knew it a long time ago that he has had another woman. I never told him anything because I love him. But to bring you here is just too much. Stop crying!" She spanked the baby's butt. "Stop crying, I said!" She spanked him again, but, being a baby who didn't understand anything yet, he cried louder. This made Michiko snap. She got a masking tape from her drawer and taped Kukri's mouth. Now only muffled cries was heard from the boy. "That's better. If I say you shut up, you shut up! I know that I can't have a baby but your father should have not brought you here as if I was nothing. He crushed my heart, you hear me! He crushed my heart!" At that, she began crying. "He crushed my heart," she said in a shaky voice. Then, as if drained of energy, she slumped down on the floor.

…

Two years later…

Michiko was eating her supper one evening in her small kitchen, when Kukri came out of his room. He had been locked inside, but somehow he had found a way to open the knob. He saw his known mother eating and, instantly, his young stomach growled. His eyes never left the small bowl his mother was holding with her left hand. Wanting to take a closer look, his feet automatically moved forward. Accidentally, he bumped the vase at his left. The vase broke when it hit the floor. Hearing this, Michiko immediately stood up.

"What the…" She glared at the skinny boy. Kukri's face suddenly became pale in fear. "How did you get out of your room?" She swiftly came closer to Kukri.

"Mama…mama," he said.

Michiko grasped his small arm as if she was planning on crushing it. "And you managed to break the vase, too."

"Mama…sorry…I'm hungry," he said, his eyes beginning to be overbrimmed with tears.

"Ah, so you're hungry. Bullshit! Your father hasn't given anything to me, yet. I don't even know if he is still alive. Ah, I know. I know where he is now. He is with his woman fucking happily. That's it! He has decided to leave you here with me. And because you're mine now, I can do anything to you." She dragged him to the door. "You broke my vase, you'll be sleeping outside." Kukri began to cry quietly. "Stop that sobbing, now!" She opened the door and immediately threw him outside. The boy crashed head first on the ground, wounding his head. "You stay there until tomorrow, hear me! Eat dirt if you're hungry!" She slammed the door close.

For a moment, Kukri stayed where he was, suppressing his tears that were about to flow out. Then he pushed himself up and began walking away from the house.

…

He was only three years and one month old, but, incredibly, his mind was like that of a five-year-old child. So, in his situation now, where he was hungry and out cold, he somewhat knew what should he do. He should find a shelter and food somewhere. Out of luck, after a few minutes of tireless walking, he found an old metal hand basin with left over food beside a dog's house. The dog seemed not interested with the food even though it looked like it had not been fed for days. He didn't hesitate anymore and went towards the doghouse.

The dog ignored him when he started to eat the food with his hands. His mother hadn't fed him for two days now. So, even though the smell and the taste of the food were somewhat disgusting, he didn't mind. All he thought of that time was to fill his hungry stomach.

Suddenly, a three-year-old girl got out from the house near the doghouse. It was a few meters away, so, at first, the girl didn't notice him. However, when a car passed by, which headlights struck at Kukri, she saw him. She immediately went to him.

"Hey, you should not be eating that," the little girl scolded. "It's spoiled."

Kukri looked at her, innocently, still munching a mouthful of the dog's food. Then he went back to get another handful from the hand basin.

"Stop that!" The girl held his arm. "You will get sick. Mama, this boy doesn't listen to me. He's eating the dog's food."

By his other hand, Kukri immediately grabbed some of the food and ate it. Then, without warning, he retrieved his arm and ran away.

…

Five months later…

"You don't want to listen, do you? Huh?" Michiko kicked Kukri away. The boy hit the sofa.

"Mama…I'm sorry," he said. "I won't do it again."

"Don't you mama me, you bastard! How dare you to eat my remaining sardines? Do you know how difficult it is now to have them?" She slapped the boy hard, sending him crashing to the corner table. "Now you have truly pissed me off. Today, I will correct the mistake I made of caring for you, believing that if you stay alive Kunochiro would come back"

"Mama…"

Michiko picked him up and began strangling him. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Mama…"

"I should have killed you when your father brought you here in the first place. You should have died, you bastard! I will kill you!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Kunochiro, in full army battle gear, went in with his rifle in his hand. At first, he was excited to see his little family after a long time being away from them, but, when he witnessed Michiko trying to kill Kukri, his smile went away.

"Michiko…Michiko! What's the meaning of this?" he said indignantly.

Michiko recognized his voice and stopped for a second, but she went on strangling Kukri. "I'm just cleaning the house, Kuchi. Don't worry, this will be finished soon."

Kunochiro snapped. The shock he acquired in battle was still in his mind. Immediately, he dashed, and, with his rifle's bayonet, he stabbed his wife's neck. Kukri and Michiko's eyes gaped at each other for a while before the woman was sent to the floor. Not satisfied yet, in front of Kukri, Kunochiro stabbed the woman's body repeatedly. Blood gushed out from her body like water from a balloon. Eventually, Kunochiro stopped. He looked at Kukri with crazed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kukri, but everything is all right, now," he said.

But, it was not. Unexpectedly, Kunochiro put the nuzzle of his rifle inside his mouth and pulled the trigger. The contents of his brain rained down in the living room.

Kukri didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know why his mother would kill him for eating. He didn't know why a man he didn't recognize would barge in and take the life of his mother. He didn't know why the man would kill himself after he had done that. But it's too late to think of the reasons. He was barely four years old to think of it anyway. Because of the gun's firing, their neighbors rushed inside their house, and all witnessed the bloody surrounding. If he was not to get out from there, he would be killed.

"So, Michiko said the truth. This child is really a demon."

"Yeah. We should have listened to her a long time ago and killed that shit. Now, we lost a good customer of our product."

"Come on. Let's kill him now before it's too late. If that boy grows, all of us will be killed."

The group of five women and a man slowly approached him. He was very scared now. Their faces were like of the beast he had seen one time in a magazine. They were drooling for blood.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened when his father pulled the trigger of the rifle. That's it! If he would pull the trigger to them, they would become dead as the two beside him. He tried to take the rifle from Kunochiro. It was heavy. He barely lifted it from the ground.

"Well, well, well, are you trying to use that against us," the skinny man said. "Could you even lift it?" He plunged forward to Kukri.

Out of fear, Kukri suddenly succeeded in lifting the rifle. The bayonet pierced the neck of the attacking man as a result. Impulsively, Kukri pulled the trigger, and, in an instant, he beheaded the man before him.

"Nago!" his wife screamed.

Kukri aimed at her and fired. Her head burst open. She fell dead on the floor. The three remaining women became frantic at that. They instantaneously raced for the door. But, Kukri was already into it. He would not let anybody live. The hate that he had been keeping in his heart for a long time surfaced at last. If the women would look at him, they could see it in his eyes. Three bullets came out from the nuzzle. Each of the women's head received one. They dropped dead on the floor. In an instant, he became the only one living in the room, and, around him, a pool of blood resonated the hate, confusion, and solitude in his eyes. He had not the slightest idea that in a matter of years, he would be a feared assassin known as Cold Knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Birth of a Demon

"What the hell are they thinking they want to abort the project?" said an irritated man seated inside his black Mercedes Benz. He was at his fifties with white, thinning hair, garbed in a white overcoat. "Couldn't they wait for a little while until I find my perfect subject? They really are idiots!"

"Doctor, we are nearing the laboratory," his driver said.

"Slow a bit, Pedro, I want to think a little longer."

"Understood, sir."

Not only that Pedro shifted to second gear, he also decided to have a detour. He steered into the slum district.

Meanwhile, after wandering for about four days away from home, Kukri ended up in an alley between two tall buildings. Every now and then, he would rummage a trashcan to search for food. He became noticeably thinner after days of starvation and thirst. It was inexplicable that he stayed conscious up to this point, considering that he was only a three-year-old kid.

When he was nearing the end of the alley, the black Mercedes Benz of the doctor passed by. The old man and the boy met each other's eyes for a split moment.

The doctor inside the car was frozen on his seat. _He must be the one. I know he must be the one. Those eyes…they were beautiful. Filled of confusion and hate. He is my subject. He is the one. _"Pedro, stop the car!"

"Doctor?"

"Stop the car!"

Immediately, the driver stepped on the brake.The doctor got out fast and ran for the alley. There he and the boy met face to face.

"You are the one," the doctor said. He kneeled before him with a consoling face. "Boy, can you tell me your name?"

"Bastard," Kukri curtly said.

"What?"

"My name is bastard."

"That's your—" Suddenly, the boy collapsed on his lap. "Your name is bastard?" He stared at the boy for a moment. _I see, _he thought. _You are an unwanted child. I can clearly see how your life has been._

…

Two weeks later…

A middle-aged, longhaired woman scientist came inside the office of doctor Kutzmann. The old doctor had been waiting since the morning for the tests result conducted on the boy. He was seated, his back to the door, behind his desk at the center corner of the dark room. A large aquarium, where a giant hammerhead shark swam to and fro, was keeping his eyes busy.

"Excuse me, doctor," the woman said.

Dr. Kutzmann turned his chair around. "Oh, Samantha, how's it?"

Samantha went nearer the desk. "It's all well, doctor. The boy had exceeded all our expectations."

"Hmmm," was what came out of the doctor's mouth as he smiled. "That's great. So, what did you find out?"

"We had found many things that's incredible about him. He's gifted with so many things. Firstly, his muscle tissues are extremely flexible and highly reactive when some changes in his hormones occur. When he was subjected in an extreme mental pressure, his muscles' strength increased ten folds. We concluded that if we would give him a drug that would ensure the excessive—"

"Stop right there. I told you I didn't want anything artificial inside the boy. Never ever try to put anything inside him."

"I'm sorry, doctor. I understand."

"Go on."

"Yes. The second one, he has an incredibly high IQ. In the simulation tests we conducted on him, he could easily find ways to solve numerous situational problems in a short period of time. To be more specific, we computed that he has an IQ of 212."

"Impressive."

"His body can also handle excessive pain, hunger, and stress for a long period of time that no ordinary man can. His—"

"Doctor, I want to know what was his performance about 'that' test."

"Outstanding, sir. When we instructed him to kill the dog, he didn't hesitate. I think the boy had been confused all his life, letting him no time to develop any emotions a normal human should have."

"Like what I have thought. Well, doctor, that's all I want to know. Continue what you're doing. Make him the perfect soldier this project could ever produce."

…

Three years later…

"Doctor, do you think he is ready?" Samantha asked.

"Yes. His gifts should help him survive. As far as I know, I had taught him already the things that he needed to survive," Dr. Kutzmann said.

Both of them watched behind the large glass window on the second floor of the laboratory as police officers took Kukri inside a prisoner's truck.

"This boy is too young," the fat policeman said. "What are they thinking sending him to that place?"

"I don't know either. You know, there are so many crazy fellows in this world," the mustached policeman said. "If I could only choose, I would take this boy somewhere else."

"I know how you feel. Those scientists should be the ones we're cuffing, not this innocent kid. But orders are orders."

"Yeah. Let's finish this fast and just forget."

They drove the truck to a large prison that could have accommodated houses if it was a village. The walls were high and were crowned by barbwires. It was in a desolate place near a cliff, and the closest town was ten kilometers away. Inside the prison, there were one-storey houses. If a commoner would look at it, it would seem to him that the place was indeed a village, not a convicts' kingdom.

"There you go, boy. We can't go on further. Sorry," the fat policeman said as he shoved Kukri inside the gate. "Just be careful in here, okay. At least live even for a month."

Kukri didn't say anything and went away.

"I feel for that boy. He's so young to die," the mustached one said.

"The world has never been fair before. We are just so unlucky to have met a little boy that's about to die inside a cruel place."

After Kukri had gone from their sight, they left with sadness in their heart. Of course, what would they expect, they had never met Kukri before or had the slightest idea what he was.

…

Inside Dr. Kutzmann's office, he and Dr. Lisk was having an after supper argument.

"What did you say?" Samantha asked. "You didn't tell me about this, doctor. What are you thinking? You just said that you would send him to an ordinary prison."

"This is relevant to test his capabilities," Dr. Kutzmann said. "Understand me, doctor."

"You send him to die in there. How could you bear sending a mere child inside a prison for demons?"

"Doctor, he shall be a demon. Those convicts will be his prey."

"You're seeing this wrong, Ivan. Those criminals are death row convicts. Even though we had trained the boy to be a killer, he will not survive there even for a week."

"Samantha, have faith to our masterpiece."

"Shit your masterpiece stuff! I'll get him out of there. You're crazy." Samantha began walking away for the door.

"Samantha, we're both crazy. Don't do this to me."

Samantha didn't budge. She continued walking.

"Samantha!" His voice became harsh. "Step one foot again…" But he was too late. The woman scientist had already her hand on the knob. "Damn you!" He took out a derringer and immediately fired it to her. Samantha fell lifeless on the floor. "No one will stop me from reaching my goal. I will change this world, you'll see. With Kukri, I will change this goddamn, rotten world!"

…

The next day, the doctor went to the prison on a helicopter. He brought with him boxes of rifles, pistols, and knives. Hearing the noisy engine of the air vehicle, men of different ages and physique went out from their hiding places and curiously looked up at the hovering helicopter above them.

"Hey, fella's, how're you doing?" Dr. Kutzmann said to the voice amplifier he was holding. "I have here a good news for you. You see, I talked with the jail department yesterday, and we agreed on a deal. We will have a survival test. This will be fun for all of you, death row convicts, because the prize for the last man standing is his freedom. The Department of Justice acquiesced to this idea. The one man who will prove to be the strongest will be acquitted from his crimes. All his criminal records will be erased, and he will have a normal life after this. So, what do you think, good deal, eh?" He didn't wait for anyone to reply and began kicking the boxes down. Once they hit the dirt-covered ground, the weapons burst out from them. "You can use these weapons at will. Just remember this: kill anyone in front of you!"

Those last words served as the go signal for the prisoners. As if wild beasts let free from life long imprisonment, they stampeded towards the scattered arms.

…

Weeks had passed since the battle for survival had begun. Everyday and every night, rifles fired incessantly. Nobody was let to sleep because everybody was like a predator just waiting for a chance to slay its prey. Everyone just thought of how to kill their enemies.

Kukri's instincts improved because of that war. To get food and ammo, he ran between rains of bullets. He was wounded numerous times, but every time it happened his bullet dodging skill developed further. In about a month, he could even hear an approaching bullet from a sniper rifle.

The convicts were tough and all were equally skilled. The war had lasted for two months now, but many were still living. Kukri's eyes had already become that of the dead. His body also had evolved to that of an adult, even though his height was still of a boy. Many things had improved about him. His sneaking skill, his planning skill, and his combat skill leveled up spectacularly. He too had developed a liking to knife as his principal weapon.

Another month had passed. Now, Kukri was known to the convicts as 'it.' The remaining eleven of them, because of fear, allied against him. But, they didn't think that that decision might be the last straw of their lives.

"That boy is a demon," a black convict said.

"He surely is," a fat one with stitches running down his left cheek replied. "Did you witness how he killed that sniper using only a knife?"

"I did. That's freakingly crazy man. Damn! I almost shitted in my pants when it happened," a younger one said.

"We should have killed him first. I never thought that a mere boy like him would eventually be a threat to us."

"Yes, indeed. By just looking in his eyes, my breathing could stop anytime."

"I found you," Kukri said, suddenly. "At last, I found you." Behind the shadows of the bar where the convicts were hiding, the boy with the eyes of a demon walked out. He was dragging two bloody corpses by their hairs.

"It's the boy! It's the boy!" the young convict screamed. He didn't notice that he was wetting his pants already.

"Damn it!" The fat, stitched man got up hastily with his shotgun. He aimed it to Kukri. "Die!" He fired.

But Kukri was no longer there when he fired. He was already beside the young convict that time, whose neck he had already sliced.

"What are you firing at?" Waiting no replies, he stabbed the fat guy's heart.

Some of the convicts, out of fear, fired their guns at him, while others flee from the bar. But, their efforts were futile. With his inhuman speed and proficiency in using his knife, he swiftly sliced the convicts who remained in the bar to death. Then he rushed outside and killed the three who had run. That night the full moon shone brightly in the sky. It made the stains of blood on his face and his clothes become more vivid. On that dark graveyard, a demon was born. And there the name Cold Knife became, at the same time, a legend and a nightmare.

Author: Hello! Didn't you like my story? I haven't had enough reviews lately so I don't know if I should delete this or not. Maybe I'll try to wait for reviews in a week. If I don't receive any still, I will delete this. It only means this story is not worth my time and yours also. Thankee-sai!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Go On

Revy slowly walked to her bed. Once there, she lied down. She looked at the ceiling, thinking of Rock. _Why did you have to go, _she thought. _I trusted you so much. We treated you as family. Weren't those enough?_

"Ah, Revy?" Benny asked outside the closed door. "Would you want to eat something?"

Revy didn't answer.

"Revy?"

"Would you please stay away for a while? I need to be alone," she said.

"Do you want something to eat? I will buy it for you. You haven't eaten anything, yet, since this afternoon."

"No. Please go away, Benny. Even just for a while."

…

The next day…

"Revy, would you care to join me for breakfast?" Benny asked. "I have here some bread loaves and peanut butter."

"Go away!" she barked.

"A-all right. No need to get angry." Sadly, all he could do was to stare at the paper bag containing the bread loaves and the peanut butter. _Why are you doing this to yourself, Revy? This isn't like you. _With those thoughts, he went to his room.

_What should I do, _he asked himself once he was inside. _I surely can't tell Dutch anything 'cause that might worsen the situation. But, what the hell should I do? Revy is currently killing herself by starvation and sulking. Oh, please, brain, give me some good suggestions. _

In the afternoon, he tried once more. _That's it. If she refuses, again, I'll force my way through. _He inhaled, deeply. "Revy, it's lunchtime. Would you care to eat with me?"

"I don't want to eat. Leave me alone, Benny. Please," she said.

_That's it. I had enough of your sadness. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming in._

And that was what he did. Using the spare key of her room, he opened the door and entered in. He was surprised to see Revy sitting on her bed, her right arm raised up, pointing a pistol at him.

"If you don't get out, I'll shoot you," Revy said. She was looking down at her lap. "Get out!"

Benny steeled himself. "I'm not leaving you in that state, Revy." He began walking forward.

"Stay away, Benny!"

"No!"

"Stay away!" Eyes closed, she decided to pull the trigger, but, before she could succeed, Benny caught her wrist. Unexpectedly, his touch seemed to bring her rational self back. She stared at him.

"No! I won't leave!" Gently, he pulled out the gun from her grasp that she let go without resistance. He put it down on the floor. "Revy, what are you doing to yourself? Look at you. You look awful!"

"It's my fault! Benny, don't you see, Rock left because of me. He left because I'm such a jerk!"

"And you can't make up for it if you'll kill yourself by staying hungry here forever!" Benny said.

"But…it's my fault," Revy said, looking away.

"Yes. Humans make mistakes once in a while. You are a human like the rest of us. But, if you stay this way, not eating and bathing, then—"

Revy turned on him, swiftly. "Then what?"

Benny was surprised with her expression. But, he was happy for that, nonetheless. "You'll look like a zombie."

Revy pulled out her wrist from his grasp. "What did you say?"

Now, this was his chance. He would not make it escape. "Look, if Rock would see you like this, he would be disappointed. You're so pale and smelly, you know."

"That does it!" Revy punched him hard enough to knock him out.

When he woke up, it was evening, already. Revy had laid him on her bed. Having a hint of what had happened, he returned to sleep with a smile.

…

One fine morning, Benny and Revy decided to go shopping for supplies. They walked side by side through the scantily crowded street to the market.

"Hey, Revy," Benny said, "it's been five days, now. I think you should already tell Dutch about what happened between you and Rock."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it, too. But I'm worried about how Dutch would react to this," she said.

"What do you mean by that? You always do this when there's a new recruit. He's used to it. The only thing I'm concerned about is we're hiding something from him."

"It's not that simple, Benny. Rock is different. If you still remember, all the persons I kicked out from the company were stupid assholes, much of them were hated by Dutch himself. But, Rock…he's nice, hardworking, smart…I'm sure Dutch won't be pleased to hear about him leaving the company."

Benny sighed at that. "You have a point there. So, what are you planning to do now?"

There's a moment of hesitation before she answered. "I'll look for him."

"Huh?"

"With the money he has, I'm sure he's not gone out this town, yet."

"You know how much he has?"

"I saw his wallet before we had the argument. He barely had fifteen dollars in it."

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. Dutch hasn't given anything to us, yet. In that case, I'll help you search for him."

"Okay. By the way, Benny, I need to make a phone call. It's better that you go ahead to the market. I'll meet you at Frank's."

"Okay."

…

When Benny arrived at the market, he saw how opposite it was from the streets. The place was rowdy with crowds, clamors intermingling with one another. He couldn't even find a stall with less than ten customers. He knew that it would require hard work from him just to shop in there. But, he had no choice. If only Rock was with him, this task would be easier.

_Yeah, that guy_, he thought. He had been nice, and he usually had taken care of tasks like these. In situations involving passing through crowds, he had found ways to make people step aside and let him through. Benny couldn't understand how he had done that. One time, he had gone shopping with Rock. Rock hadn't even talked. He had just walked through, and everyone who had looked at him directly had just made way. It had been as if Rock had obliged them to do so.

Benny tried to go through a bunch of customers as Rock had done, but he ended up being pushed back hard. It was hard enough to send him sitting on the ground. He couldn't help laughing after the realization that came in him. He realized that for almost a year now, he had depended so much on Rock.

"Hey, get up!" It was Revy, offering her hand to him. Seeing her smile like that, he wondered if Revy had depended so much on Rock, too.

Benny accepted her hand and got up. "Thanks. Your call seems short."

"Yeah. The one I wanted to talk to wasn't available. Anyway, what were you doing sitting there?"

"Oh." He laughed in embarrassment. He couldn't just talk about it in front of her, especially that she had her guns right now. She might cause a scene. "I just fell. Who did you call, anyway?"

"Balalaika. I wanted to know if she had seen Rock. Unfortunately, she's in Germany right now."

"Germany, eh. That's unusual. She's never been away that far before. For her to do that she must have a very important appointment there."

"That was what I thought."

"Well, we should be going."

…

They finished shopping after two hours. It was actually shorter than Benny had expected, and it was all because of Revy. She had managed to pass through the crowd of people in each stall that they had needed to buy from by just putting her hands on her pistols. They even had availed discounts because of that. In a sense, having her or having Rock in shopping gave a somewhat similar effect—the task got easier. The only thing was their difference in the manner of doing it.

On their way back, when they were about to cross the pedestrian crossing, a green Ford pickup suddenly popped out from their right, stopped in their front, and blocked their way. Instantly, Revy jumped in surprise and started yelling at the driver.

"What the fuck are you doing? Do you know that surprising people here could get you killed?"

The tinted window rolled down, and they were surprised to see Eda on the driver's seat.

"Yo," she said with a smile.

"You fucker!" Revy barked. "What? Do you want to get killed?"

"Of course, not, you bitch! Who would want that?"

"Then what were you doing surprising me like that, huh? Wasn't that a challenge from you?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that, girls," Benny said. "This is a fine day. Don't ruin it by such a trivial dispute. Calm down you two, will you?"

"Hmp!" Revy grunted, turning away from Eda.

"What's up, Eda?" Benny asked. "Why did you suddenly block our way?"

"So that you can't escape. Hehe. Just kidding. The truth is I need your help. You see I have a delivery here to make, but that fuckin' crazy pervert, who was supposed to be my helper, left me when he saw my gun. Could you please lend me a hand?"

"Umm, I have nothing to do today. Well, I think I could help you."

That enlivened Eda. "Yo, Revy, want to come?"

"Fuck you!"

Nevertheless, in the end, Revy went with them.

…

On their way, Eda told Benny how her helper had wanted to take advantage of her inside the pickup. "That crazy asshole wanted to hold my boobs, damn it! He actually thought he could do that to a helpless nun like me. So, I inserted the nozzle of my pistol in his mouth and cried, 'Scram before I let the mother you fucked out your head!'" she said. "Imagine that, Benny. People keep coming in this place without any knowing, innocent people that don't understand how cheap a life costs here. If I was not in a good mood earlier, I think I might have killed that guy."

"Oh, lucky him!" Benny said.

"Ultra lucky, you would say!" She laughed.

A long silence followed. Benny and Revy were engrossed in watching the scenery outside the car's windows. They were now far from the dirty district, and it was as if the yellow green meadow beyond the roadside was new to them. They were used to gray and makeshift houses in the town that their minds were like of a child's seeing something unfamiliar and beautiful. Because of that, they felt strange. They were reminded, again, how they had lived in a very small world where only three colors were existing: blood red, pitch black, and perfect white.

Benny wanted to stay that way for a longer time, but, as he had always believed in, he shouldn't take his feet off from reality. "Eda, where are you delivering these goods you have?" he asked.

"To a place called Wonderland. It is owned by a man called Bernardo Faust, a big name in car and yacht smuggling."

"Bernardo Faust. I think I heard that name before. Yes. I heard that he was one of the sponsors of an illegal project in Germany, which dealt with creating an army of perfect soldiers. But, the CIA discovered about it and it was demolished. I never thought that he hadn't been convicted for his crime."

Eda glanced at Benny as she would glance at an ignorant child. "Money and influence, Benny. Bernardo Faust made it possible by seeking help from his politician friends and by toppling over the law with his money."

"This man is dangerous."

"Indeed. Since that discovery, he has hidden himself from the outside world. Only few special people know that he is still existing."

"Yeah. This man is dangerous." This Benny muttered without thinking about it.

Bernardo Faust gave Benny the feeling of danger even only by hearing his name. The fact that he had escaped conviction that easily, the fact that he had friends that held high positions in the government of a superpower like Germany, and the fact that he could leap over the law for once because of his money made him feel uneasy. He even thought that he might regret going with Eda in her delivery. Now, if there would be misunderstandings between the Church of Violence and this Bernardo Faust, Black Lagoon could possibly be involved.

With these thoughts in mind, he didn't notice that he dozed off.

…

He woke up when Eda tapped his thigh, saying, "Hey, Benny, we're here."

"Oh, that was fast," he replied.

Eda giggled at that. "Actually, it has been two hours since we left the town."

"Eh?"

"Come on. Revy is doing the talking right now."

They were inside a forest, in front of a large mansion surrounded by high walls crowned with barbed wires, like those of a typical prison. The uneasiness he had felt a while ago came back to him. The place was secluded from the society, being two hours of travel away from the nearest town and being inside a forest that seemed untouched by anyone. It implied only one thing: this Wonderland Eda had talked about was a lair of hidden events. This Wonderland wasn't a place as the name implied it to be. It was a beast that wanted no disturbance. It wanted to be alone not because it was afraid to annihilate those who would try disturbing it, but because it didn't want to catch any attention from its hunters. It was keeping its master safe and hidden, keeping his state of existence and inexistence at the same time.

"Why aren't they opening the gate to let us in?" Benny asked.

"They have a strict policy that only members of their group can go in. We are finishing the transaction here." 

That secrecy again. "Is that so?"

"Yes. But I think you might not like it also if you were to be let in."

"Eda!" Revy called out. "Come over here. This guy needs a representative from the Church of Violence."

"Coming!" Eda turned on Benny. "Come on. Let's finish this, fast."

Eda did the talking afterwards. The guy was wearing a black suit as the ones worn by secret agents. He had black sunglasses, too. He was African-American, and he must be a soldier once, considering his bulky body and the numerous scars on his face and hands. In addition, the smell of blood reeking from him and the manner he talked—it was in a gentle but somehow a bone-shivering manner—asserted his vast experience of battles that only a soldier could have.

After some time, some men from the mansion started carrying the packages from the back of the pickup to the big house. All of them were dressed like the guy Eda had talked to, and they walked like soldiers, smart and confident. Nobody among those men bothered saying anything to each other. It was very different from what normally took place when ordinary men did a task like that. These men from the mansion were disciplined enough to ignore them three who were leaning their butts against the bumper of the pickup.

"Hey, Eda, what are inside those packages?" Revy asked.

"I don't have the permission to say anything about them. Sorry. But, I promise to treat you two for accompanying me here. I'm sorry to bother you for nothing."

"That's—"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from inside the walls of the mansion. From the sound of it, it certainly came from a high caliber gun.

"What was that?" Revy asked. Without waiting for replies from the two, she ran to look through the partly opened gate of the mansion. She saw something there.

Eda and Benny ran to her side, looking through the partly opened gate, too. They saw a bleeding cat lying on the lawn of the yard.

"Shit! They didn't spare even a helpless cat!" Benny hissed.

"Miss Eda," said the black guy Eda had talked with a while ago, approaching her. He was carrying in one hand a black suitcase. "I'm sorry for that. Anyway, we're finished transferring the goods inside. Here's our pay. Three hundred million dollars in total." With fast movements, he laid the suitcase over his arm and opened it. There was a bunch of neatly stacked bundles of one thousand dollars in there. After a few seconds, he closed it and handed it over to Eda. "Our transaction ends here."

"Yes. It's nice doing business with you guys."

The black guy didn't reply. He went straight inside the gate and closed it.

"Come on, let's get going," Eda said. She went to the pickup, opened the door, and threw in the suitcase on the back seat. "Hey, come on you guys!"

In front of the closed gate, Revy wasn't moving. She was just staring at the black metal surface of the gate as if she could see through it. Benny, who was by then walking for the car, stopped, turned around, and went to Revy's side.

"Hey, Revy, come on. We are—" When he faced Revy, Benny was surprised to see the shocked and unbelieving expression on her face. "Revy?"

"Hey, what's happening to you?" Eda said, approaching the duet. "Can we please go, now?" When she came in line with Revy and Benny, her reaction to Revy's shocked expression was the same as that of Benny. "Revy, what's happening?"

"Rock…" she muttered. "Rock. I've seen Rock inside."

"What?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chance

"Rock? Why would Rock be in there?" Eda asked.

"I need to get him out of there," Revy said. "I need to!" Revy made an attempt to go inside, but Eda and Benny held her down.

"What are you doing?" Benny said. "Do you want to get killed? You saw the cat just a while ago. If that cat wasn't spared, then how much more you?"

"Revy, he is right," Eda said. "Our transaction is already finished. They have no reason to not kill us, anymore."

"But, Rock is in there. You saw him, too, right?"

"I didn't. Whatever, we should get out of here, now. Those guys are impatient."

"I'm not lying! I saw Rock in there!" She turned on Benny. "Benny? I'm not lying."

"I believe you," Benny said. "But, we should get away from here, first."

Revy stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded once. Eda and Benny helped her up and never let her go until they were all inside the car. Some time later, they were riding back to the town.

"Could you two tell me what is happening here? Why would Rock be in that mansion?" Eda asked.

"Eda, Rock is not with us, anymore. He left five days ago," Benny said.

"What? Why? What happened? The last time I saw him, he seemed happy being with you guys."

"It's my fault," Revy muttered. "I made him leave."

"You made him leave. Now, that's great."

Benny became worried. "Eda…"

Eda sighed. "All right, I'm sorry. Tell me what happened."

"I pulled the trigger of my gun at his face."

Surprised, Eda suddenly stepped on the brake. Benny and Revy were pulled forward.

"Damn! Now, that's a bitch," Eda muttered.

"Who are you calling a bitch? It's his fault, you know. He didn't let me have the room for myself. Do you think I would share it with him? Hell, no! Not in a thousand years!"

"I ain't calling anyone a bitch, you jerk! I mean that bitch!" Eda pointed a bitch crossing in their front. Its breasts were sagging and scraping the asphalt road. "Damn! Don't she feel the heat of the pavement?"

They watched the female dog until it had crossed the road. Then they went on their travel.

"Where were we?" Eda asked.

"Forget it!" Revy said.

"Oh, about the room, right? I know perfectly the reason why you didn't want to share the room with him. You are in—"

Revy poked Eda's neck with her pistol. "Say another word, Eda, and you're dead."

"Revy!" Benny blurted out.

"Relax, Rev, we are the same. You know, I'm also in love with him."

Revy blushed. She worriedly pecked Benny a glance.

"Am I right, Revy? Was that your reason?"

"S-stop the damn car!" Revy exclaimed.

"I refuse. What are you so worried about?"

Benny relaxed and smiled. "Yeah. She's right. There's nothing to worry about, Revy. I have been thinking the same thing."

Revy glared at Benny. "Benny—"

"I know, I know. No need to get so piped up. I won't tell anyone."

"So, was that your reason?" Eda prodded on.

Revy gulped. "No." She tried to make it sound stern, but her voice quivered.

"No? Really?"

"I said no! I just don't want him to…to—"

"On February 23, Bernardo Faust will fly here to complete another transaction with the Church of Violence. That will be nine days from now."

"So?"

"This transaction is very private. He will meet with our representative in person. That means whoever is assigned to represent the Church of Violence in the deal gets a chance to enter Wonderland, unharmed. I'm sure that my boss will pick me for this job. If you want to, I can have you as my personal bodyguard."

Revy's face brightened. "I would love that."

"In one condition."

"What?"

"Confess."

…

A limousine pulled up in front of an old concrete house. Seven men in black suit came out of it. Balalaika came out last, the red rose among the black thorns.

"Not much of a house for a former president of a renowned project, don't you think, Kapitan?" Boris said.

"I don't care where do he dwell these days. You know why we came here," Balalaika answered. "Search him in there."

Lead by Boris, four of Balalaika's men went inside the old house. Balalaika just waited outside, smoking. After five minutes, her men came out. Boris hastily approached her.

"It's a mess inside, Kapitan. We've seen a skeleton of someone. I think it is the doctor's," Boris said.

"Hmmm?" Balalaika flicked her cigarette away. "I want to see it."

"This way ma'am."

Boris led Balalaika through a messy living room to a much messier bedroom. The whole room was covered with soot. A bed sheet and a number of books were on the floor. Nothing was in place. It looked as if there had been a war there.

The skeleton Boris had been talking about was seated on a chair beside the bed. The back of its skull had a big hole. Beside its chair was a rifle.

"Even at the last moment of his life, he made himself presentable for hell," she said. She was amused with the elegant maroon suit of the skeleton. "Where is the tape of this recorder?" Balalaika said, pointing at the camera on a stand, in front of the skeleton.

A man approached her and showed her the tape. "Here, ma'am."

Balalaika waved him away. "Anything more of value?"

"We found this in a drawer," Boris said, presenting a small notebook to her.

Balalaika held it up and paged through it with a thumb. "A diary? Anything more?"

"Nothing more, Kapitan."

"Then let's go. Burn this place."

"As you wish."

…

Balalaika walked across her elegant hotel room. She had just finished taking a shower and was only wearing a bathrobe. When she passed by the center table where she had put down the videotape on, she stopped and stared at it. _This thing will tell me everything, Rock, _she thought. _Everything I want to know._

She picked it up and went to get it played in a player. Sitting on her bed, she waited as the player rewound the tape. Then it started.

An old man with few remaining white strands of hair in a maroon suit appeared on the television. His face was so pale, and his thinness was almost as that of the skeleton Balalaika had seen earlier. He seemed very troubled and regretful.

"Kukri," he said in a raspy voice. "This will be the last time this old man of yours will talk to you. I know this is not needed anymore, but I want to say congratulations for another flawless mission you accomplished." He chuckled disgustingly. Balalaika could imagine from his chuckle the shrill sound of hard chalk being used to write on the surface of a chalkboard. "I'm sorry if I look awful. Lately, some thoughts have been repeatedly haunting me so I couldn't sleep well. Anyway, let's get directly to the point. This recording is to tell you about your last mission. Yes, that's right. What I'm about to tell you, now, shall be your last mission." He paused for a moment.

"Okay, I'll begin the briefing. This mission is composed of two objectives. Both these objectives must be accomplished, no matter what, you understand? Both. The first one, I need you to live like a normal person for two years. Secure an identity. You can affiliate yourself to any country you want. I don't care whether it's America, Russia, or France. Any but Germany. And remember to never kill unless it's necessary for the accomplishment of the mission. Never kill unnecessarily, got me? The second objective, you must kill the remaining child of the Kutzmann project other than you. You must kill Red Blade." He made a perfunctory pause. "Now, here's another condition. You must accomplish the first objective first before the second, you understand? There is no excuse for this. Then you're free. Decide on your own what you want to do after this mission. You can kill yourself if you choose to. You can work for another person or group. It's your choice. I'm granting you freedom after this." He smiled warmly. And from the expression of his face, it was as if he wanted to give Kukri a last, tight hug.

"This whole project is a mistake," he went on after the pause. "I originally intended to make this world free of evil by the use of evil itself. But, it seems that that is not the proper approach to this problem. I want to rectify this mistake by the total dissolution of the project. I don't want _any traces_ left. Forget about everything you know if you were to decide to accept your freedom. You are the only one who can do this. I trust you. " The old man lifted the rifle beside his chair and smiled. "Kukri, I'm sorry." He inserted the nozzle in his mouth and—

Balalaika turned off the player with its remote control. She had watched enough and had understood many things, already. However, she still wasn't contented. Very interested now to learn more about Rock, she went to get the diary on the center table.

…

Somewhere, a young, longhaired man was standing inside a cage, surrounded by a bunch of criminals. He had nothing but a dagger, while the men around him had long swords, axes, and spears. Everyone was his enemy.

"Okay, listen up," the mustached guy outside the cage, who was sitting on a wheelchair, said. "You death row convicts had been given a chance to regain freedom. It would seem funny to you that the only thing you have to do is to kill that young man at your center. Well, that's all there is to it. Just kill him and all of you are free."

The convicts attacked the young man with all their strength, confident that they would succeed. Blood splattered in every direction as the battle inside progressed. Grunts were heard and then screams of fear.

"Help me! This is no human!"

"Demon! Get away from me!"

"Please, spare my life!"

However, the young man didn't listen to any of them. Coldly, he killed them all and with extreme ease. One slash was enough for a person. In only two minutes, he annihilated everyone.

"Bravo, Leopold! Or rather Red Blade. That was an amazing display of skill," Bernardo Faust complimented.

"These people are just a bunch of garbage. You know who I need to duel with to prove that I'm the strongest assassin in the world. I work for you because you said you'd help me find him."

Bernardo Faust smiled treacherously. "I know. As a matter of fact, I found him already. Next week, you'll gonna meet him."

…

Past nine o'clock in the evening, someone knocked on Revy's door. She was woken up from her sleep. "Who's there?" she asked, getting up. The knocks just continued. When she opened the door, she was very surprised at who she saw. "Dutch?"

"Well, hello there, Miss Rebecca? Did I disturb your early beauty rest?" Dutch said.

_Miss Rebecca? Damn, he already knows. _"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Black Lagoon?"

"I just want to visit you _two_ here and to clear something from you."

_No! Benny, where the hell are you? What am I supposed to say?_ "A-all right. Come in."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Face-to-Face

"Listen, Revy. You need to be patient, okay. Only do the thing you need to do if you have the right opportunity," Eda said. They were inside Eda's pickup on the road to the mansion. It's seven forty-nine in the evening.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't have to worry."

"Okay. I just want to make myself clear."

…

"What do you think Balalaika wants to tell us?" Benny asked. He and Dutch were walking down the hallway to Balalaika's office.

"I don't know."

"You think it's about another job?"

"No. I don't think so."

They reached her office. Dutch knocked.

"Come in," Balalaika said. Dutch and Benny approached her. "Where's Revy?"

"She's with Eda for a delivery," Benny answered.

"Why did you call for us?" Dutch asked.

Balalaika smiled at his impatience. "So, you do have a feeling that what I'm going to tell you about isn't an ordinary matter."

"Sort of."

Her smile broadened. "You'll be surprised."

…

The gate of Wonderland opened to let Eda's pickup in. In that darkness, the courtyard was so bright with lights. The fountain set at the very center just before the large house was absolutely enchanting.

Revy couldn't help whistling in awe. "Wow! Now, I understand why this place is called Wonderland."

"The design of this place was made by Leonardo da Vinci. I heard that it cost twenty billion US dollars. Bernardo Faust won it in an auction twelve years ago."

"Leonardo what? Oh, well. With that amount of money for his design, he must be very famous."

Eda chuckled. "That design was made in 1518, just before Leonardo died. It was dug up from a ruin in 1933 and was considered a national treasure until they had decided to have an auction for it. However, there was a superstitious belief that Leonardo had made the design in spite. Some folks in the place of the ruin where it was found said that the plan had a curse. The building once erected will be destroyed by someone with pureness greater than the spite Leonardo had used to make the design."

"Who would believe that? Besides, if it were true, I doubt someone could destroy the building. No one here in the world is pure."

"Very well said."

They got out of the pickup.

…

Balalaika showed the picture of the young Kukri to Dutch and Benny. "Can you recognize who this is?"

The two men looked at it, intently.

"What a frightening pair of eyes," Benny muttered.

"He is the young Rock," Dutch said.

Benny looked at him, unbelievingly. "What did you say?"

"Tell us, Balalaika. What do you know about him?"

"Hey, Dutch, you said that it was Rock. What did you mean?"

"Benny, that boy is Rock," Dutch said, pointing at Kukri's picture. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

Benny became quiet. He took the picture from the table and looked at it, closely. "Yeah. You're right. It really is Rock," he almost whispered. "Damn it! I'm really surprised."

"Let's start with the basic, his name," Balalaika said. "I researched about the name Rokuro Okajima in Japan. Okajima is not a rare name in that country, but the name Rokuro Okajima doesn't exist in any statistical lists there. In Tokyo, there was a murder case one and a half years ago—the Rui Okajima murder case. It is still unsolved. The police said that a day after the murder, this Rokuro Okajima just appeared out of nowhere. He claimed to be the victim's brother, saying that they had the same father, and he had been born and raised in Germany. The police made him a suspect since some time before the murder he had been always with the victim. But, he was acquitted because of lack of evidence. Later, this Rokuro Okajima applied for the job the victim had left in Asahi Industries. He was hired and worked there for fourteen months. When I interviewed some of his co-employees in the company, they said the same thing. This Rokuro Okajima was a mirror image of the victim, from the way he talked to the way he smiled. They said that it was like the victim hadn't died at all."

"Now, that's weird," Benny said. "Are you suspecting that Rock killed this Rui Okajima and robbed him of his identity?"

"Yes. Read this briefing." Balalaika showed them a piece of paper where a detailed information on Rock was written.

Dutch and Benny read the information written on the paper. It took Dutch five minutes to finish.

_Rock is an assassin, _Dutch thought. Apparently, he couldn't make himself believe. "Could you explain what you've learned about this Kutzmann project?"

"It was a secret project in Germany to apply the Principle of the Perfect Soldier or the Kutzmann Principle."

"Kutzmann Principle?"

"Yes. The principle states that, 'Any child subjected to continuous confusion doesn't develop any emotions as he grows, not that he actually loses them, but he becomes doubtful of how to react on things. Because of that, he tends to depend more to what others would say to him, thinking that others know the absolute truth that he should follow.' This principle supports the description of an ideal soldier: he obeys every order."

"That's crazy!" Benny blurted out. "And to imagine a young Rock being with those crazy people…"

"Yes, it really is crazy. That's why the application of it is illegal."

"Where did they get their subjects?" Dutch asked.

"Generally, from orphanages, but, sometimes, from desperate parents."

Benny gritted his teeth. "Damn them!"

"The project successfully produced two perfect soldiers—Kukri and Leopold," Balalaika went on. "The doctor said in his diary that they were the only subjects who perfectly performed whatever he told them to do. They never talked back or asked anything. They just obeyed."

Benny sighed. "I'm sorry. I feel sick whenever I hear something about toying with children. Excuse me. Maybe I'll just wait outside." He left the room.

Balalaika giggled. "Your partner seems upset."

"I am, too. I'm just wondering how Rock has hidden his true self from us for almost a year, now."

"The art of mimicry. Since they lack in emotions, they mimic others' manners of behaving in different situations. A good example was when Rock copied Rui Okajima's personality. Many people could mimic other people, but not on the level that Rock or Leopold could, because, besides their training, the doctor also wrote that they had an I.Q. above 200. Because of that, they can easily detect which action should be done or not in a situation, leaving nothing behind to invite suspicion. That means that they can have the most perfect disguise. So, it's not impossible for Rock to deceive us, perfectly."

"I'm beginning to understand why they were called perfect soldiers. Do you know why would Rock need to acquire an identity?"

"I think the answer for that connects with his departure from your company. You see, that's what I learned in Germany. Securing an identity is one of the objectives of his last mission, something that is needed if ever Rock decides to accept his freedom Dr. Kutzmann is giving him after his last mission. I watched the video the doctor left for him. His last mission is the complete dissolution of the Kutzmann Project."

"What? That means…"

"Rock is planning to dissolve himself with the project. Actually, Dr. Kutzmann has given him the choice to either die with the project or continue living as a free individual. However, the last time I talked with Rock, he said that he'd be dead in two weeks. He just did his first objective for it was needed. He is servile to the doctor."

Silence came between them. Dutch stared at the picture of Kukri on the table. He was caught by the child's dangerous glare that could make anyone think that death was just near and ready to strike.

"Dutch, this is the second week since I last talked with Rock," Balalaika said, finally. "Maybe now, he's somewhere, dealing with this Red Blade. He shall be no more by tomorrow."

"Do you have anything about this Red Blade?" Dutch asked.

"Just a few things. Red Blade's real name is Leopold Faust. He's working for his father, Bernardo Faust—"

"Bernardo Faust? The car smuggler?" Dutch asked, anxiously.

Balalaika noticed his anxiety. "What's wrong?"

"Revy…"

"Yes. B-but, but, I'm planning to apologize to him and ask him to come back," Revy had told Dutch the night he had confronted her about Rock's departure.

"And how are you going to do that? You can't even go in the mansion." Dutch said.

"See, on February 23, there will be a transaction between the Church of Violence and this Bernardo Faust. Eda is the Church's representative. She offered me to be her personal bodyguard."

"And how sure you are that you can convince Rock to come back?"

"Very sure," Revy said.

"The delivery Benny was talking about earlier involves this Bernardo Faust," Dutch said to Balalaika, "which means it's not just coincidence Rock is currently working under this smuggling tycoon. He knew all this time that his target is this guy's son."

Balalaika suddenly stood up. "You mean Bernardo Faust and his son is coming over here to have the transaction, and that's what Rock has been waiting all this time?"

"Yes."

"We're going there."

…

"Wait here," said the escort to Eda and Revy. "I will tell the Master." The escort left them.

Revy rolled her eyes around the large living room. "It's so big," she said. "It makes me think that the only other mansion with a living room this big is sis Balalaika's."

"Good evening, Mademoiselles," Bernardo Faust greeted. Revy and Eda looked at the direction of the voice. They saw a mustached guy on a wheelchair, and a handsome, impassive-faced young man behind him, pushing his wheelchair. "I'm sorry to make you wait."

"No. It's nothing," Eda said.

"Is he Bernardo Faust?" Revy whispered.

"Yes. Be quiet." Eda and Revy stood up from the sofa. "I'm Carmel Armstrong, the representative of the Church of Violence. This is my personal bodyguard, Rebecca Yu."

"I'm Bernardo Faust, and this is my bodyguard Leopold," Bernardo Faust said. "Nice to meet you."

"His bodyguard has a really close resemblance to that Faust guy," Revy muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Be quiet," Eda hissed. "Well, let's start, Mr. Faust."

"I rather require to do the trade between the two of us, alone, Ms. Armstrong."

"As you wish," Eda said. She went behind the wheelchair. "Please, show me the way." She turned on Revy. "You stay here, Revy."

"I understand," Revy replied.

"No, no, Ms. Armstrong. That won't do. Ms. Rebecca is a guest as well," Mr. Faust said. "Leopold, please take care of Ms. Rebecca."

"I'll be pleased to do that." With that, the expressionless face of Leopold suddenly changed to an amiable one. He smiled at Revy, offering his right hand, "Would you allow me, Ms. Yu?"

Revy just stared at him, warily. She could smell blood reeking from the man in front of her. Then, she remembered Rock. This was her chance. "I would love to," she said.

…

"This is unusual of you, Balalaika," Dutch said. They were inside her limousine on the way to Wonderland.

"What's unusual?"

"Involving yourself in someone's affair."

"I just don't want to lose someone like Revy. She's an asset worthy of my protection."

…

Leopold escorted Revy outside as what she had requested. The sky was filled with stars that night, and there was a crescent moon. The breeze gently blew, caressing the lawn, which was yellow green under the artificial light coming from the lampposts. However, there was something unusual. There were no insects or animals that were making sounds even the place was in the middle of a forest.

Leopold halted in front of a big tree in the yard. He stared at it for a moment, while waiting for Revy to catch up. When Revy caught up, he said, "It looks like you're quite enjoying the scenery."

"Yeah," Revy replied, still busy in searching for Rock.

"You can't fool me, Ms. Yu," he said.

Revy was surprised at that. She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb. What are you looking for?"

Revy felt wary, suddenly. She put her hands over her pistols. "It's none of your business."

Just a few paces from them, Rock, with a dagger in each hand, lurked in the shadows. He was waiting for the right timing to attack his target.

"Can you kill me with those toys?" Leopold turned on Revy. His eyes were inhuman.

Revy suddenly stepped back, fishing out her pistols. She was shocked at seeing his eyes.

"Oh." Leopold smiled treacherously. "So, you're planning to use those toys, after all."

"Who are you?" Revy asked.

"The one who's going to kill you!" Leopold suddenly kicked the ground. The soil flew to Revy's face, and, before she knew it, he attacked.

"This is my chance," Rock muttered. He dashed towards Leopold.

Before Leopold could even touch Revy with the tip of his fingers, Rock caught up with him. Leopold was very surprised at the sudden appearance of Rock from the shadows that he lost his footing. He was sent rolling on the ground.

Rock continued his assault, but, when he was about to deliver his strike, a bullet pierced his right arm. He didn't hear it coming. The gun had a silencer. He staggered away from the felled body of Leopold.

Seeing this, Leopold got up, immediately. He pulled out the dagger from the sheath on his left leg and started coming after Rock. He made a slash that Rock barely blocked.

"So, you came to kill me, Kukri," he said. "I have been waiting for this for a long time. Now, let us see who's the best."

Rock head butted him. Leopold staggered away. Grasping his knife more tightly, now, he went after the staggering Leopold. However, when he was near enough to really kill his opponent, another bullet pierced his right arm, and, following it, he saw five guards running towards him. He immediately decided to run, pulling Revy along. In an instant, they were gone in the shadows.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Near the End

Rock switched on the incandescent bulb in the center of the ceiling that gave off a faint yellow light. Defective car engines, old air-conditioning units, refrigerators, and some other unusable appliances were disorderly stacked around. They were thickly covered with dusts. The ceiling had disheveled spider webs hanging as well. The whole place smelled like dirt.

Rock carefully pulled Revy's arm to guide her through the mess of the basement. Revy was still unable to open her eyes because of the dirt that had gone into them when Leopold had kicked her with a piece of the ground. She was trying to cleanse them by crying, but a bunch of the particles was still scraping under her lids. That made her utter soft curses along the way. That, somehow, allayed the pain a little.

Suddenly, she felt that the one pulling her halted. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Rock didn't answer. He just opened the door in his front and entered in, pulling Revy along. He didn't stop, yet. He guided Revy to a small lavatory and opened the faucet on. Water began splashing on the metal surface of the sink.

Hearing this, Revy immediately pulled her arm out of Rock's grasp and reached out for the water. She got a handful and began washing her eyes with it.

Rock left her side. He went to switch on the light. An incandescent bulb, brighter than the one outside, lit on. It showered the room with its daylight and revealed the shelves of chemical containers lined along the length of the room. He realized that they were inside the main chemical storage room of the building.

The flow of water stopped. Rock turned to its direction and saw Revy intently looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to have a job or else I'll die of hunger," he answered as if he had rehearsed it, repeatedly.

She couldn't answer this. She tried but she couldn't think of anything to say. She was hoping that Rock would talk even if it was only to blame her.

He granted what she was hoping for. "You, what are you doing here? Didn't I cut ties with you, already? You shouldn't follow me, anymore. I'm on my own, now."

Some urge for her to counter this pushed her to talk. However, she didn't know how. She only managed to say, "I…I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Revy, I can't go back anymore. I made my decision. I will not turn away from it."

"But—" Suddenly, she noticed Rock's bloody right sleeve. "Rock, you're hurt!" she gasped.

"This is nothing. More importantly—"

She swiftly approached him. "We need to mend your wounds."

"Revy, please…"

She glanced up at him, and, with her pleading eyes, he yielded.

"All right!" he said, dismally. "But promise me you'll escape from here after this."

Revy began tearing his sleeve. "You say this is nothing and yet you're bleeding to death!"

"Revy…"

She focused herself in bandaging his wounded arm, but, actually, she was just evading Rock's request. Now that she had the opportunity to take Rock back, she was planning to do everything to not waste it.

"Revy, are you listening to me?"

"There," she said, pulling herself a little away from Rock. "I think I've done a good job."

"Revy…"

"Where did you get those, anyway?"

Rock reached out to confine her face in both his hands. "Revy, I'm asking you, are you listening to me?"

Revy looked away from him.

"Revy…"

"I'll not promise you."

"What?"

"I'll not promise you."

"Revy, this place is dangerous even for you. I understand that you are one of the most dangerous women in the world, but this place is on another level. I'm not underestimating you, Revy, but you need to listen to me. You need to escape from here no matter what."

"No!"

Rock inhaled, frustratingly. "Revy, you don't understand."

"If this is a dangerous place, then why do you still want to stay here?"

"I need to finish something here."

Revy was completely confused at his words. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say. She knew that his wounds had been made by bullets, even though she was acting innocent about it. Now that he was being targeted, too, she couldn't understand why on earth he still wanted to stay and what was that something that he needed to finish.

"If you're dying to finish that something, then please, at least, let me help you," Revy pleaded.

"I don't want to involve any of you in this. Please understand, Revy."

"You have said it yourself. This place is dangerous. I can be your bodyguard."

"I can handle this alone. I need to do this alone."

Because of growing irritation, she harshly pushed his hands away, making Rock grimace in pain. Rock's right hand had smeared her cheek with his blood. She glared at him.

"Fine! But I'll not let a wimp in here by himself!"

Rock didn't look away from her eyes. Thinking about it, he had never taken a good look at her eyes even for once. In them, he could see her sincerity and determination. She would not leave him no matter what.

"Revy, I'm an assassin."

Revy reacted as if Rock hadn't talked at all, as if nothing came out of his mouth. She took his words as undertones from her other self that didn't want to be with Rock.

"I have a mission here."

Revy scoffed. She began asking herself if she had heard him right. An assassin? A mission? She thought that Rock was just making excuses. However, choosing something hard-to-believe was somewhat lame and even funny.

"Are you making fun of me?" she said. She put her hands on her hips and confronted his stare. "Do you think I would fall for that?"

"I'm a soldier of the Kutzmann project, and I'm here to finish the last mission my master had given me."

She let a moment to pass. "You are very in to this, aren't you?"

Rock understood, now, that words were already not enough. Revy didn't believe in miracles or paranormal phenomena so she definitely wouldn't believe a weakling like him a killer. So, he decided to show her his identity in a different way. He closed his eyes and opened them with his Devil's Glare.

Revy's reaction was fast as if she was a small cat having a tiger before her. She leaped away a meter, pulling and pointing her guns out towards him, showing her killer's eyes. She could feel his dominance. The room around her seemed to shrink in, and Rock seemed to grow bigger. Any moment, now, she thought she would snap.

And that, she did. She shot him twice.

…

The guards heard the shots. Immediately, they had the same conclusions. They found them. They were in the basement.

Leopold excitedly smile. He could feel his body wanting to kill, craving to see and taste blood.

The guards in black suit began running for the basement, each have a .45 mm pistol in hand. Seeing the commotion, Leopold's sanity faltered. The guards seemed the many people he had been with inside the glass cage in the Kutzmann laboratory, where he had been observed and experimented, scurrying away from him who had been only a child then. His hands twitched, and the next thing he did was what he had done at that moment in the cage a very long time ago. He commenced a massacre.

…

Revy was trembling in fear as Rock's dagger's blade touched her neck. She could have been dead, already, if Rock had been serious in killing her. She couldn't understand what had just happened. He had just disappeared when she had shot him, and when she had come to her senses, Rock was already at her neck, ready to kill her.

Revy dropped her guns on the floor, acknowledging surrender. This was the first time that she was rendered helpless by someone. She still couldn't make herself believe the situation. The man that she had branded a wimp had unexpectedly defeated her. Was this what he had been trying to say about being on another level? The level of people that had skill so close to being unimaginable?

Rock took away his dagger from her neck and stared at her. She was still shocked at him.

"Do you understand, now?" he asked.

He seemed had shouted at her from her reaction—a sudden explosion of a firecracker inside silence that seemed forever. She stepped back, panting.

Rock understood that she was in a state of trauma of having been on the verge of death. _She didn't want to die, after all_, he thought. He put his hands over her shoulders.

At this, Revy began gasping for air. She abhorred and feared his touch so much she felt her legs getting weak in time. She attempted pushing him, but her strength was like of an ant's compared to a beetle's. She wanted to get away, already. She wanted to flee away from those disgusting hands. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Rock tightly embraced her. He conveyed his warmth with his human half. "You are still human," the mother of one of his target had once told him. "You are more human than my son." Shocked, he hadn't been able to move when she had come to embrace him, making his knife go through her old body. That had been the first time he had felt a human warmth, and, unbelievably, the first time his heart had changed its rate of beating. It had felt strange, but he had felt that time relaxation he hadn't been able to feel even once before. He guessed Revy was in need of that warmth, now. He wasn't sure but he was so pathetic that was all he knew.

When Revy began wiggling herself out, he embraced her tighter. He tried being sincere on what he was doing for that was what his insides was telling him to do. "I'm sorry," he repeatedly muttered in her ear. He softly said it with utmost gentleness as if he was talking to a baby. "Please, forgive me, Revy. Please."

Soon he felt warm drops on his left shoulder. "Why do you need to remind me of that?" she said.

It was the memory she was trying to forget, but he had impressed deeper in her mind. It was when she had first killed someone, where her innocence had been erased, when she had managed to flee from the incredible terror of death. It had been the same. She had been about to get killed by the person she had trusted so much when she had found a gun. She remembered firing even after she had been only hearing clicks. Feathers from the pillows had been fluttering around the room. And the same as their number had been the questions she had wanted answers for at that very moment.

…

Leopold sat on the sofa with the bloody dagger in his right hand and a silenced pistol in his left. He was there with the dead bodies of the guards that had fallen victim to his thirst for blood. For him, it was their fault for reminding him of that thirst. He wouldn't have killed if they had just remained immobile.

Now he glanced up the stairs, looking at the location of the soundproofed room where Bernardo Faust's transaction with Eda was taking place. He stood up and began walking for it. _First phase, accomplished. Second, commencing._ He threw the gun away and walked on, grinning excitedly. In just a few minutes, everything would be over.

…

He pulled himself away. "I'm sorry," he said.

She was not looking at him but at her feet. She didn't want him to see she was crying even though she knew he had realized it, already. Knowing and seeing were different things for her, as if it would make a difference. However, it didn't.

Rock wiped her tears with his handkerchief. He knew his embrace had been effective to calm her down, but he also knew that she had become wary of him. "Forgive me if I've rekindled your undesirable past."

"It's okay," she said, pushing away his hand. "Don't mind me."

At last, Rock smiled in relief. By now, there was a big possibility that Revy would consider escaping away from the place. "All right." He put his handkerchief in Revy's right hand. "I will get Eda out from here. You just think of getting away from this place."

She held the damp handkerchief, but she didn't answer or even looked at him. She remained immobile even after Rock had started walking away. She didn't let herself move to watch him arrive at the door. She didn't want to see him at the moment.

Before Rock could place a feet out the room, he looked back. Revy was still showing apathy at his leaving. Truthfully, he felt at ease at that, but at the same time, sad. He went out and closed the door behind him.

Revy trembled as her tears began to flow once more. It was true that she had been afraid of him—too afraid really—a while ago, but still she couldn't understand why she wanted to go and run after him. She bit her lower lip as she crumpled the handkerchief in her right hand, controlling herself from moving. She wouldn't do what her heart was telling her to do. She would show him that she still had her pride as he had his. She would show him that—

She couldn't endure her heart anymore. She ran for him as fast as she could. When she found him at the foot of the stair leading to the first floor, hesitating to go up, she called him. Rock turned on her, and, before he even realized who was it, she was already burying her face in his chest.

"Revy…" he said. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

"Idiot! I'm not going without you!" she said.

Rock tried pushing her away, but everytime he put pressure on her shoulders, she resisted by embracing him tighter.

"Revy, why are you so stubborn? I don't want you to get involved in this. Please, get out of here, now."

"I won't."

"Revy, you don't know who I am. The person you have always been with is not really me. He's a different person."

"I know who you are. You are Rock, the wimp. There's no one else."

Rock sighed in exasperation. It would hurt but he needed to say it. "I haven't meant all I've said since the very first time I met you," he said, straightforwardly. He felt Revy froze. "Now, do you understand? I've been just acting, playing a role all of this time. Since the time I can remember, I haven't been able to react on things without assimilating an ordinary human. You can shoot me endlessly but you won't see a twitch on my face. I don't know which is sadness from which is joy. I can be a living machine if my master tells me to. Revy, don't believe what I've been saying to you all this time. It's just so because it's a part of my mission."

Revy didn't move for a time. She was very confused at the moment her head hurt. What was he trying to tell? What was that acting he was talking about? Was this a bluff to convince her to leave? No, she would not fall for it if it was. She knew he was just trying to make her leave. She would show him that she was determined to take him back.

"Liar!" she said.

"I'm not lying. I was raised as a tool. I don't have true feelings. I only copied them all. The way people talk, the way people think, and the way people react. Even the way people feel for another. I'm an empty box. Fill me and I'll show you my content."

"I don't care a bit," she said. "Whatever you are, whoever you are, I…I will still love you!"

"There are many ways to react to that," he said, coldly. "I could say I love you too, or I have someone I love, already. I could kiss you or say I'm sorry. There are just too many possibilities. I will choose from those the most suitable choice for the situation. And now, where my intention is to make you leave, I would simply say, 'I'm sorry.'"

She embraced him tighter. "I will not let you go."

"Article 118: Never let outsiders die in a mission," he said. "I'm sorry to do this, but I should not let you stop me." He sent a fast palm chop to Revy's neck, which made her lose her consciousness. Afterwards, he carried her back to the chemical room and laid her on a bench in there. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have met you. I should have rejected your job offer from the start. I shouldn't have involved you too much with me." He stood up and went for the door. Looking back, he muttered, "I will finish this mission, no matter what. Forget about me, I'm begging you. Pretend that you haven't met me before." That said, he got out and pulled the door closed.

To be continued…

Author's note: For those who didn't know yet, I have revised my fifth and sixth chapter. Sorry. For my readers who had read the unrevised chapters and was suddenly got lost when the seventh got out, please accept my apology. I forgot to note in my seventh that I revised the fifth and the sixth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished

Rock climbed up the stair leading to the first floor. Once there, he pulled out his daggers and began walking down the corridor that led to the living room.

As he walked, he wondered why it was so quiet. There was no commotion going on outside. The place was like abandoned.

Many possibilities popped in his mind. Could they be planning an ambush, lurking in the darkness and waiting for him to come? Or could it be that they were all already dead?

He reached the end of the corridor, but he lingered for a moment. He inspected the living room for guards, looking at every corner of the place. He found no one around. It confused him. There should be men there at the moment. Why was there no one?

He walked into the living room, still warily searching for anyone. The lights were off. The only illumination came from the lampposts outside. Anyway, that was just enough for him. He had been working in darkness for a long time now. Finding his way through or spotting someone was just an easy task.

He walked on. And while he was doing it, he kept his surveillance. Suddenly, he felt something fleshy beneath his left shoe. He halted. He let some moment to pass before he bent to pick it up. When he brought it into the light, he realized that it was a severed forefinger. He immediately understood what was happening. Throwing the finger away, he climbed up running for the second floor.

In the second floor, he found some dead bodies of the guards. They were scattered around. The ones farthest had pulled out their guns. The ones nearest were just all hands. The killer had come from behind. He had snuck quietly and had killed them in surprise.

At the end of the corridor, an arrow made from blood was pointing to the left. An inversed number five was in the end of the arrow. There were only four floors in the mansion. Whoever had painted it wanted him to go to the rooftop. He didn't waste anymore time. He ran for it.

In the third and in the forth, he found more dead bodies. However, he ignored them, completely. He passed by them as if they were no more than decorations. He wanted to get to the rooftop as fast as possible.

He arrived.

Red Blade was sitting in between Eda and Bernardo Faust. There was a bloody-dripping dagger in his right hand. He was looking down at the pool of blood at his feet. There was an insane enjoyment on his face. Then he looked up at Rock. His blue eyes found Rock's dark brown. He held them, strongly. He found some interest in them.

"I've been waiting for you," Leopold said. "Have you enjoyed my exhibit downstairs?"

Suddenly, Rock attacked. He launched a right dagger thrust at Leopold that was deflected by the latter by his own dagger. Seeing an opening, Rock slashed with his left dagger. Leopold caught his wrist midair defeating the attack. Rock tried once more with a thrust coming from below using his right dagger. Leopold stopped it by trapping Rock's dagger's blade inside the dent near the hand guard of his own dagger. Rock was completely immobilized.

"Hey! What's the hurry? I mean we haven't met for a long time. Why not exchanging greetings first?" Leopold said.

"Don't mock me!" Rock said.

"Oh." Leopold sent Rock a right frontal kick in the stomach, pushing him back from where he had been. "Am I mocking you?"

Rock prepared for another assault.

"If I were you, I won't attack," Leopold said. He knelt next to Eda. "Or this beautiful lady dies."

"Don't involve outsiders! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, yes, she has. Without her help, you won't listen to me."

Rock just glared at Leopold.

"I guess you're ready to listen, now. Look, the doctor had given both of us two last missions. Mine, namely, to take out all the sponsors of the Kutzmann project and to kill you, while yours are to kill the Brigadier General of the German marines and to kill me. He also had given us freedom to choose our own lives after the accomplishment of our final missions. Before, I'm so eager to fight and kill you, but now, I think it is just a waste of time." He paused for a few moments. "Tell me Rock, are you still going to finish your final mission even though it's already useless doing it?"

Rock slightly lowered his daggers. "What are you trying to say?"

"The doctor is dead. No one is now living to monitor our movements. Why don't we both just abort our last missions and go on with our own lives?"

Now Rock straightened up. "What are you saying?"

"You know what. We were both prisoners. We were deprived of many things, even of our own emotions. Now is our time to gain ourselves back. Don't waste this chance, Kukri."

"Didn't you learn from living a normal life that we are very dangerous? This is the mistake the doctor was trying to tell us. The true objective of the Kutzmann project is to clean the world of unjust, selfish beings to protect the common people. But to do it effectively, evil should be used. He planted us with evil seeds because of this. It would work as long as he is alive to control us, but now that he is gone, no one would be able to stop the seed from growing and eventually altering our personalities. I can feel it, now. Our habit of killing is surfacing. Gradually, instead of being able to protect people, we will be endangering them. Do you understand now why we must completely dissolve the Kutzmann project?"

"If you are worrying about the surfacing of your habit of killing, the doctor once told me that there's a way to control it: having emotions. I can see that you have your emotions back, so why worry. Get real, Rock. Don't be a slave for him, anymore. If you let me live, there's no reason for me to kill you as well."

"I will not let that happen," Rock said. "I can sense from you the overwhelming thirst to kill. You are now the embodiment of what the doctor had always been fearing. A demon."

"Was the doctor terrified of having a demon in his ranks or rather elated?" Leopold said. "All his life he just wanted to have the perfect soldier he was dreaming of. I am his perfect soldier, Kukri. Are you going to kill his masterpiece?"

"I am."

…

A night in the past, when the doctor was still alive, he had a conversation with Rock. He was sitting on his master's chair, his back on Rock, while Rock stood behind him. The room was only lighted by the fire in the hearth. It was a cold, white December, a day before Rock's next mission.

"Kukri, what do you feel on the things you're doing?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing, master."

"Don't try cheering me up. I know you can feel something."

"I don't."

"Well, that's good. At least, I know you're not enjoying it. You are not to be blamed on anything, if that's the case." He paused. "You know why I made you as cold as ice?"

"I have no idea, master."

"It's to preserve your purity. I made it seem to you that killing is nothing more than breathing. You are my knife, but I like it that when you take a life, there's nothing that is tainted with blood but my face."

"Purity," Rock muttered.

There was a long pause.

"Kukri, do you know the difference between you and Leopold?"

"I don't, master."

"He is the son of my principle while you are the son of my dream. He is my perfect soldier while you are my perfect servant."

Rock remained quiet.

"Kukri, don't ever have a conversation with him while I'm still alive, you got me? He is very different from you. He already knew the meaning of blood on his hands. He is well aware of it, but he still enjoys it." He paused. "There was already a demon inside of him before I even planted one. I wish…I wish I hadn't let him captivate me."

There was a very long pause, and when the doctor spoke, his tone was rather dreamy. "There will come a time when you need to close this portal of hell I created. It will be when the head is gone and the feet start to move on their own. Kukri, I want you to be loyal to my dream when the time comes. Make my suffering in hell less painful."

…

It was apparent that Leopold wasn't expecting that answer from him. "So, I can't change your decision, after all." Leopold grinned at Rock. "It's a shame that it doesn't only concerns you." He grasped Eda's neck and lifted her up. "Because I'll make sure that your acquaintances get it as well."

"Stop it!"

As Leopold began squeezing Eda's neck, two bullets pierced through his arm. This made him throw Eda away. Immediately, Rock dashed to catch her. Before Eda hit the floor, he caught up and made a pad out of himself for her to land on. She landed on him, unharmed.

Leopold was glaring at Revy who was pointing her pistol at him. Revy was panting hard. She was confused why hadn't she aimed at Leopold's head and had gone on shooting his arm, instead. Could it be that the overwhelming thirst for blood reeking from Leopold had made her to do so?

Intimidated by his stare, she fired again. However, Leopold just deflected the bullets away by his dagger and, after three more shots, threw it towards the pistol she was firing at him. The dagger hit the pistol away from her hand.

Rapidly, Leopold came at Revy, who couldn't move a muscle in surprise. However, before he could successfully slash her neck, Rock appeared before him. He froze.

"You won't have a chance to kill anyone while I'm alive," Rock hissed.

"Oh?"

"Let's settle this alone. Don't involve outsiders," Rock said.

"This is boring," Leopold replied and straightened up. "But I don't want anybody watching us."

"We have the same opinions," Rock abruptly turned around and punched Revy's stomach, knocking her out before she could even manage to react.

"I'm expecting that you would put up a fight," Leopold said. He ran towards Rock. "Don't disappoint me!"

They clashed. Leopold slashed continuously with his dagger in a speed twice that of Rock. Rock blocked every one of them but the force pushed him back, little by little. In time, their position reversed.

"What's wrong? Haven't you trained yourself enough for this confrontation?" Leopold said. With an upward slash, he successfully took out Rock's right dagger. "Oh, a dagger is out. What will you do, now?"

Rock leaped backward to create a distance away from Leopold. Leopold had become stronger, indeed, in just a year. Rock wondered if he had ever abstained from killing even for a day.

"What's happened to you?" Leopold asked. "Are you supposed to be the one to outmatch me?"

Rock searched for a gun. Eda was as far as Revy, and she was behind Leopold. She had a gun, but, before he could reach her, he might be dead, already.

Leopold began coming at Rock, toying with his dagger. "Come on, Rock. I'll give you another chance. Let me go and I'll spare your life and your friends'. It's so much easier than killing me, don't' you think?"

Instead of answering with words, Rock answered with actions. He leaped forward for another attack.

"You don't know how to give up, do you?"

Rock made two fast slashes, a leftward and a rightward, but dodging them was just an easy task for Leopold. While he was doing it, he was even smiling, mockingly. However, Rock had no plan on giving up. He continued attacking even his efforts were futile.

Revy slowly stood up, her right hand on her stomach. Her face was drenched with sweat, and she was still dizzy from Rock's blow. When she succeeded in standing, she tried walking to get her gun that was thrown near the roof deck's railing, but before she could even make a step, she fell on her butt.

"Damn it" she cursed. "I never expected Rock to be this strong." She glanced up at the two assassins. Honestly, she hadn't seen anything like their battle before. Their speed was difficult for her to follow. They were on _another level_.

Rock began to show vulnerability in his exchange of strikes with Leopold. Leopold's slashes were pinpoint accurate to hit his vital spots if not blocked. Those were also fast and carrying a formidable amount of force.

Soon, Leopold succeeded in hitting Rock with a kick in the stomach. Rock was thrown to the railings of the deck, losing his grasp on his dagger.

"Is this all you've got? You haven't even scratched me, yet. Could you be an impostor?" Leopold said, approaching Rock. "The Kukri I know was the best. He could knock me out in seconds. I couldn't catch up to him. He was the doctor's favorite and no one could defeat him." He hunkered in front of Rock and played with his dagger. His smile was intimidating, mocking Rock in his condition. "It is sad that I might forget this confrontation, immediately. You know why? It's because this is not worth remembering."

Leopold pulled back his elbow, and then launched a swift thrust towards Rock's heart. Rock saw the incoming dagger, but instead of worrying about it, he seemed more excited. He smiled as he moved a little to the right to have the blade miss his heart. It passed through his left breast.

Still smiling, Rock took out the handcuff he had been keeping in his back pocket. He put one end on Leopold's closest wrist and another end on the metal baluster of the railing.

"I hate to do this because I want to get rid of you with my dagger, but it seems I have no choice."

Leopold couldn't believe what had happened. His eyes were bulging out at Rock. "Get this thing off me!" he demanded, repeatedly yanking on the cuff. "Get this damn thing off me!"

Now, it was Rock's turn to laugh. "I can't. That cuff has no key."

"Damn you!" Leopold attempted to take a hold of his dagger, again, but Rock held his wrist. His hit arm was completely numb already, and he was too close to use his feet, so he couldn't follow up. All he could do was shout curses at Rock.

"Accept our fate," Rock said. "All will end here." He fished out a small device out his pant's pocket. It had two buttons, a white and a green, and as big as a lighter.

Leopold glanced at it and was appalled at what he saw. He knew how to create time bombs, and he knew the appearance of a detonator. He was sure it was one.

"Are you afraid?" Rock asked and chuckled. Then his face became serious. "Mission accomplished," he said. He pressed the button of the detonator.

There were sudden explosions coming from below up. Leopold went frantic as he heard of them.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

"It's too late," Rock said. "Just accept your death."

Soon the explosions arrived at the rooftop. Revy knew what was happening. She wanted to get up but she couldn't. All she could do was watch.

The roof deck fissured across, dividing the floor in two. The half where Leopold and Rock were began sinking. Seeing this, Revy began to scream. However, there was nothing that came out her throat. She was too shocked to move. Her body was trembling and cold.

When the sinking half of the floor had sunk enough as to hide Leopold and Rock out her sight, she managed to scream. Her eyes gave in as well, and her tears began to flow. The only man she had loved was now slipping away from her. And the most painful thing about it was she couldn't do anything.

While in air, Leopold whispered something to Rock. "You've won. But don't die, yet, Kukri. There's still an sponsor living." He smiled, and, to Rock, it was a smile of gratitude. "Please take care of him for me."

There was a loud rumble as Rock and Leopold were completely gulped by the massive half of the mansion. Revy slowly got up and glumly walked to the edge of the floor's remaining half, looking down at the wreck below. Eda woke up, looked around, and saw Revy trembling at her spot. She approached her. When she was just an arm's length away, she heard Revy's crying.

"Revy," she said, softly.

Abruptly, Revy turned around and embraced Eda. Eda didn't know, yet, what had happened, but still she let Revy cry on her shoulder. Eda hadn't seen Revy crying before. This was the first time. Letting Revy use her shoulder as pillow felt like doing something special. She would let Revy use her shoulder until her eyes were all dried up.

Balalaika and Dutch arrived after five minutes. They were quite surprised at the ruins and very shocked when Revy told them what had happened. In the morning, Balalaika called for a search of the place, eager to find Rock's and Leopold's body. The team she had sent only found Leopold's. Balalaika thought if she should tell Revy, but, in the end, she decided not to. She knew that if Revy would know that he could be alive, she might take on the risk of searching for him, which, in her opinion, would be quite impossible. If Rock wanted to be in Black Lagoon, again, he himself would show up.

…

Three months passed like hours. Revy began living her life again, as if nothing had happened. On this particular day, she was inside Church of Violence having a transaction with its head, Yolanda.

"You know what I'm talking about, Yolanda," Revy said. "It was the—"

"We can't give you such an expensive gun, Revy. We know that you're a patron of our products, but that gun is just too much to sell for a low price."

Revy said, "Let's have it this way, Yolanda. We have an information that you are giving the military hints about the three giants of Roanapur. Benny has it, now. In there, you have given reports about the newest activity of the Hotel Moscow and the Triad concerning the coming elections. If you want to, we can trade it with the gun."

There was silence for a while, until Yolanda spoke. "It's amazing that you've grown good at negotiating. All right. I'll sell it for four thousand five hundred dollars. If you still don't want to accept, I have nothing more to offer."

Revy smiled. "Deal."

"Deal." Yolanda offered her hand to Revy. Revy accepted it. "I miss that young man. Talking with you like this somewhat reminds me of him."

"I'm sure he's happy, now, somewhere," she said, smiling.

…

In a large business corporation in New York City, Rock found a new job.

"Hey, Rock, bring me coffee here!"

"Coming, Mr. Anderson!"

"Where's my burger?"

"On the table, Ms. Emily. It's on the table."

A fat, stern looking man approached Rock, carrying a bunch of files within his arms. "I want these typed, immediately," he said. "Put these on my table this afternoon."

Rock got the folders from the fat guy. "Of course, Mr. Robins. I'll attend to this, immediately."

Mr. Robins turned around to leave but, at the last moment, turned back at Rock. "And one more thing."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm promoting you as my secretary. So, starting now, ignore those jerks that are always ordering you around."

Rock's face brightened. "The condition will be satisfied, sir."

"What?"

"I-I mean, sir, yes sir!"

…

Inside an abandoned room, in a dirty four-storey tenement in Malaysia, there was a letter-sized paper taped on all sides on the table. There were eleven names written on it, the last one being Bernardo Faust. _All_ of them were crossed out with red ink.

Below the list was a childish crayon drawing of two children, both of them had long hairs. One had a yellow green shirt, the other a red one. They had blue wings, holding hands and flying with big smiles on their faces. Below them, there was something written in red ink:

_I'm afraid, but I still want to fly with…_

The last word had been blotted by a liquid drop. However, the room was in the first floor. Leaks were impossible to happen in there.

The End

Author: Thank you for reading this Black Lagoon fic. Sorry if it took quite a while to finish. It was because there were times that my thoughts were disorganized. I know that this piece has imperfections, quite a lot, especially on the language, but I promise to try harder next time to avoid them. Thank you for those who had given comments and advice. I especially thank those who frankly criticized my work. You helped a lot guys.


End file.
